


Our Family ☆ ATEEZ littlespace story

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Baby Joongie and co. [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Caregiver Song Mingi, Age Play Little Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Song Mingi, BRATTY WOOYOUNG, BTS make an appearance, Bratty Hongjoong, Cute, Diapers, E'LAST may also make an apperance, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not so much Mingi, Stray kids may make an apperance, These boys are cute, baby boy Hongjoong, littlespace, princess mingi, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Book 2 of Our Little LeaderThe boys now know their leader is a little.Follow them as they go through drama, finding out there's switches in the group and the many tears that get shed.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Everyone, Choi San & Everyone, Jeong Yunho & Everyone, Jung Wooyoung & Everyone, Kang Yeosang & Everyone, Kim Hongjoong & Everyone, Park Seonghwa & Everyone, Song Mingi & Everyone
Series: Baby Joongie and co. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869124
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	1. Characters

Hi, I'm gonna just remind everyone on who's who. Also, if some have changed. 👀  
-_-_-_-_-_

PARK SEONGHWA  
Role - Mummy  
Is very soft and sometimes a little awkward. But his hugs are full of fluff and love.

JEONG YUNHO  
Role - Yunnie appa  
Being in his arms is one of Joongies favourite places to be. He not strict and loves playing with the little(s)

KANG YEOSANG  
Role - Appa  
Yeosang was Joongies first caregiver, so he shares more of a bond with him, going to him if he has trouble slipping. Cares a lot for the other members whilst they are in headspace as well. 

CHOI SAN  
Role - Papa  
Loves Joongie to bits and loves to play along with him. As well as the other littles. He loves showering them in love and affection. Can also be a brat. 

SONG MINGI  
Role - Daddy (you dirty minded people), switch  
Mingi isn't a very confident caregiver at times, but he sure does know how to give hugs. Although, he is not the right person to put Joongie down for a nap or bed. 

When Mingi drops, it's usually around the ages of 3-4. He's loud and playful which does cause some issues sometimes. But overall, he is a good boy. 

JUNG WOOYOUNG  
Role - Mama, switch  
Wooyoung takes the role of mama very seriously, although he's very cheeky and encourages the boys to do things that would often land them in time out, but he means well. 

His little side is exactly the same. But he's just less co-ordinated and has less thought out plans leading to them all getting in trouble. He generally slips to the oldest age out of them. Mainly being 4, which he likes to remind everyone he is a big boy. 

CHOI JONGHO  
Role - Dada  
A strict caregiver, isn't afraid to dish out punishments but also is one of the boys main source of comfort when they are scared or sad.

KIM HONGJOONG  
Role - The babiest baby you'll ever come across  
In his littlespace, Joongie slips to the ages 1 -3. When he's little, he is a big scaredy cat. But a cute one. He loves each and everyone of his caregivers/brothers, trusting them with his whole life. He is quiet compared to the others when they slip, so he can be overlooked sometimes. It shocked him when the others slipped, but he welcomed it with open arms. 

Another change I'm making to Joongie is his height. He is 5"4' in this. Only 3 inches shorter, I know. But still. It's a fanfic, I can do whatever I want. 😀 (Still taller than me. Short gang where u at?)

Note!!!

The first switch will get introduced in the 15th chapter as I've already written the rest, so I've had to edit the 15th chapter and onwards to fit in with the idea of having switches. I hope you enjoy what's to come and I'm sorry if my writing seems rather awkward with the others being little, I'm not used to writing anyone other than Joongie being little. It was kind of a last minuet thing as, how cute would it be if Joongie had some older brothers in headspace?!?! Eeek! Too cute!!

I've closed requests as i dont want this to be too long, i've already got a new idea for a book, sooo....  
Hope you enjoy what's to come!!


	2. Lets go to the beach!

As Hongjoong continued to regress, the boys realised he would be in need of some protection. Only when he appeared to be 2 and younger. There had been some unfortunate incidents surrounding this issue for the little leader, and he was embarrassed to say the least. He's 21 and can't control his bodily functions? But his wonderful caregivers assured him that everything is okay. That he shouldn't feel bad about it. Didn't mean that changing time was made any better. 

The boy hated it, wriggling around and crying. That's why the boys had a rotor on who would change him. Going in pairs, one change, the other entertain. It was difficult, but it didn't matter to them. This was their little family and they would do everything for him. 

Now, back to the day at hand, ATEEZ had a free day! 

The sun was gleaming, people bustling around enjoying the heat and nice weather. That's why, when Mingi suggested they go to the beach, the members were scrambling to get ready and have breakfast. 

"Ya, that is not enough for breakfast, eat more now, or you're not going!" Seonghwa was in mum mode as he watched everyone shoving their small meals down their throat without chewing. San had grabbed a small protein bar and though that would be enough. Of course not. "If we are going out in tha heat, you'll need more than that San-ah" Hongjoong lazy voice sounded. He was all up in his head again and didn't really want to go out lest something bad happens. 

"Fine mum, dad" What a brat.

Once everyone finished, they all raced to get dressed in their swim shorts and a t-shirt. 

Seonghwa stayed back to tidy everything away and make a phone call to their managers on where they would be. It was just a safety precaution in case something happened or the fans found them. 

"Hey hyung, what do we need to bring?" Yeosangs deep voice shocked Seonghwa for a second, before he turned to him. "Ya, what is it with everyone doing that to me?!" He spluttered. Phone still clutched in his hand. "Towels, sun-cream, water anything else to keep from this bloody heat". 

With that, Yeosang walked to his shared room with Jongho and Wooyoung and told them as well. He grabbed a big bag that was enough to carry 3 peoples stuff in. Walking into the bathroom, he grabbed three towels, sun-cream and some aloe veria gel, in case anyone (Mingi) got burnt. Turning around, he glance downwards.   
Yeosang grabbed the item and put it in his bag. "Wouldn't hurt" 

\-------

In the hyungs room, Hongjoong was sat on his bed, head in his hands as he tried to relax. He didn't think anything good could come of today. Being outside in the public without a staff member. At first, he was going to decline and go to the studio. But one look from Yunho was enough to make him pause and agree.   
"You okay Joong-ah?" Seonghwa. Hongjoong peered up at wide eyes and a concerned face. "Yeah, I'm fine" You could clearly tell the smaller boy wasn't okay. 

Everything up to his voice was trembling. 

"Joong, just have some fun today yeah? No thoughts about music or anything. Promise?" 

Turns out Seonghwa had misjudged his silence and odd behaviour for wanting to make music. To be honest, Hongjoong himself wasn't all too sure on what he was feeling. His head was fuzzy and constantly over thinking everything from the moment he opened his eyes that morning. So he just hummed and got up to get dressed, ignoring the eyes following him. 

\------

The drawback to not having any managers with them meant they had to walk. Although it wasn't too far of a journey, all the boys were grumbling and complaining due to the heat and the walk. "I told you to bring a hat now didn't I?" Seonghwa was getting stressed. All these boys do is complain. "I'm sorry hyung, I forgot" Wooyoung was pouting in that annoyingly adorable way of his. "Hyung, I brought some extra ones, don't worry" Luckily someone in this group had braincells. Jongho stopped as he reached into his bag and pulled out three hats. One bucket hat and two caps. Glancing around he decided that the caps should go to WooSan and the bucket hat should go to Hongjoong. 

That would be so cute. He thought with a smile. 

Passing the others their caps, he trudged over to Hongjoong like a man on a mission. The older boy was walking slowly, kicking some stones here and there whilst looking down. 

Perfect.

He mentally counted to three as he pounced on his hyung like a panther, quickly slipping the hat on his head whilst the others watched in amusement. "Ahh!" Hongjoong was shocked. Why had someone jumped on him? Although his clouded mind didn't have much time to react as suddenly, all he saw was darkness, causing him to scream a little louder. 

Those passing by kept giving them glances as they walked, silently judging them. 

"Hey hyung, it's just a hat" Jongho had tried to reassure. He, however, was too late. The boy screaming had regressed. The scare being the last thing to knock him into it. "Oh, shit". Turning around, he gestured to his hyungs that they needed to come over. At first they were a little confused by the action, but it finally registered when Yunho was the first to come bounding over. 

"What's wrong?" 

"He's slipped" Oh. What were they going to do? 

Hearing his Yunnie appa, Joongie turn to face him with tears streaming, making grabby hands to him to be picked up. But they were in public. They couldn't do that. So, he settled for hugging the little instead. Once the rest caught up, Yeosang was quick to scold the youngest member. Being Joongies first caregiver, anyone could tell he was deeply protective of the boy when he slipped. 

"Wait, Yeosang-ssi, I think Joongie was actually slipping earlier. But he didn't tell anyone" Mingi had noticed the far away look in his eyes at the table. After doing some research, he wanted to make sure he was the best caregiver he could be, still feeling guilty about giving his hyung the cold shoulder, he found that sometimes littles find it hard to slip depending on their headspace, be it stressed and things like that. 

When Mingi said that, Yeosang stopped his scolding and apologised to the youngest. Jongho just brushed it off, feeling guilty at scaring their little like that.   
"It's not your fault Jongho-ah" San reassured when he saw the look Jongho had on his face. At this point, Joongie had stopped crying, but had his face in his Yunnie appas shoulder, chewing on his t-shirt. 

Shit, he's slipped young...

All the boys glanced at each other as Wooyoung said his thought out loud. "Should we just go back?" "No. The beach is right there. Half an hour walk back to the dorm in this heat isn't going to do anyone any good" So, with their minds made up, off they went. 

\------

It wasn't until they got there that it registered that they were alone out in public with a very little Joongie. Needless to say, the boys were panicking. To make matters worse, Hongjoong had decided that today, he didn't want to speak. So he was non-verbal for most of the day.

"Hyung! Can we go into the water? Pretty please!!!" Woosan were begging. They've not been allowed to go out to the beach properly since debut. Only during photoshoots and they were constantly scolded for getting there clothes dirty. So, they always opted for staying inside instead.

"Boys wait. Hyung is trying to get everything sorted." Seonghwa was getting stressed. Once again. He had to find a spot where they could stay away from the public eye. Especially with little Joongie. "Sorry hyung". At least they were a little apologetic.

"Wait, I almost forgot. When we were packing, I grabbed a little something just in case this happened hyung" Yeosang remembered the item he grabbed that morning and stuffed into his bag. Man, was he glad he did. 

"Yeo, you're a fricken life saver. Probably wanna hurry though, he's getting fussy" Yunho had a point. The poor little was not used to seeing so many people in his headspace. And due to the reason he had slipped, everything seemed 10x worse for the boy. Quickly rushing to a spot that was well hidden, Jongho quickly laid a towel on the sand. "WooSan, you're turn" He said with a smirk. The two boys groaned as they reluctantly got up. 

Yunho gently pushed Joongie down onto the towel and made sure he was laying down, then turned away like the other 5 members were doing. Creating a human wall almost. But making sure not to make it seem too suspicious. 

Now came the hard part. It was Wooyoungs task to actually change him and Sana job to entertain. Whilst Woo was making quick work of changing the whining boy, San was gently talking to him and reassuring him. "Hey Joongie sweetheart. Not very talkative today are we? It's alright pumpkin" Removing the boys pink bucket hat, he began to gently run his hands through the sweaty blue locks. Looking down at Joongie with his wide, dimpled smile and kind crescent smile eyes. Hongjoong looked up and stared into his eyes. Slightly watery dark eyes meeting small, chocolate coloured ones. 

His hyung was so cute like this. 

"Nhgg" Hongjoong whined out. The poor boy really hated changes with a passion. San locked eyes with him again then looked at his shirt. "Hey my sweet, who's that on your shirt? Is it a fishy?" It was actually a Jaws t-shirt, but he didn't want to scare the boy further. Especially since they were at a beach. 

With a sigh, Wooyoung finally finished. "I'm done guys. Baby's all changed" He cooed down at him, grabbing his hands and slowly lifting him into a seating position. From then on, Seonghwa fussed over the baby, making sure he had sun cream on and making sure he wasn't putting any sand in his mouth. The boy had a tendency to explore with his mouth like babies would. It was endearing. But annoying when they had to pull a pen or paintbrush away from his lips every five minutes. 

The other boys made sure the 2 eldest were okay and then decided to go for a swim. Squeals could be heard from them as they splashed each other with the cold salt water. Turning to Joongie, Seonghwa said "Aren't appas and mama silly hmm?" Trying to coax any words from the smaller. All he got was a look and then Joongie reaching for his hand to chew on. They couldn't bring his dummy out as they were in pubic. It would seem a little bit odd. Especially for idols. 

Time went by quickly for the group, they managed to persuade the old man (Seonghwa) to bring Joongie into the water and have a bit of a splash about. But one over excited splash from Mingi caused the, mentally youngest, to fall into his dadas arms with a sob as his eyes stung slightly. 

That was when they decided to take a walk along the beach, hopefully find a nice place to stop at to get some food. Joongies hand tightly clasped in his dadas as they walked, quickly finding a place suitable enough for them. As quick as they entered, they left. But with full tummies and a sleepy baby. Being fully healed, Jongho crouched down as Mingi lifted Hongjoong onto his back so he would stop stumbling and falling all over the place. Seonghwa had called their manager whilst still in the restaurant so that they could get a lift back to the dorm. Already knowing that there's no way the any of the boys would be able to make that journey again today.

\-----

Once they arrived home, Yeosang was in charge of little Hong. Walking him to the bedroom carefully an picking out some comfy pajama set that had shorts due to the hot weather, he laid him down and tucked him into bed. Making sure to turn on the minion night light. He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead as he walked away. Glancing back at his sleeping hyung to find him already spread with arms stretched above his head and hands held in loose fists. Flicking the switch as he walked away to join the others. 

I could get used to this...  
\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a short chapter for the first one of the book!.   
> This is what it's going to be now. Kinda like oneshots but based off the story line? Like still keeping in with the story, but...idk. Requests are open   
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter real soon!!


	3. A very stressful evil day

It was a Monday. They are always terrible and end in tears. This Monday was no different. The boys had a day full of activities. This included; dance lessons, vocal training and, for Hongjoong, lessons with EDEN. Dance lessons went by particularly quickly, and it got the boys in a good and hyper mood very quickly. 

It was now time for a break. Some of the boys went to get food whilst others stayed back and relaxed. Seonghwa was babysitting the hyper kids of ATEEZ whilst they were on the way down to the small shop underneath their company building. With him was Wooyoung, San, Mingi and Yunho. He had his work cut out for him with this lot. 

As quick as they entered, they were out. And with multiple bags of food. Food that would last them until the evening when they went to their usual place for take-out on the way back to the dorm. Bounding into the room behind the practice room with the comfy chair and the colourful ones, the greeted everyone with loud voices and equally as loud smiles. 

"We got this for you Yeosangie, this for you hyung and Jongho...go get your own" Wooyoung was in his annoying mood and his target seemed to be Jongho. Who really didn't give two shits as he reached for his food with a grunt. He sounded like a moody teenager, making the older ones laugh and Wooyoung to gain a new target due to the absence of a reaction. 

"We have only vocal lessons now guys, but it's gonna be long ones according to the teachers" Seonghwa reminded them. Loud groans echoed around the room that the members were in, trying to just focus on the hot ramen that they were slurping up and not any exhausting schedules. 

"But hyung, Hongjoongie-hyung has a lesson with EDEN hyung today. What time are we going home then?" Good question. They only had one van going today, so they were unable to make another trip to the dorm to drop their leader off later than everyone else. 

"I'll just sleep here tonight" The man in question rose his head as he answered, smiling at his members. "Are you sure hyung? Can't EDEN hyung drop you off?" The older man could, but he'd rather not ask, not wanting to be a burden to anyone. Maddox hyung would probably be able to give him a lift if anything went wrong anyway.

"I'll ask, but he's busy after the lesson anyways" Hongjoong dismissed with a wave of his hand. The others hummed with uncertainty but left it anyway. Although it was pushed to the backs of their minds as they watched on with amusement as Wooyoung bugged Seonghwa, his favorite target. 

After their meal, they went to the vocal lesson separately. They each had different teachers as, all of them in the room together caused issues. It was too much for their poor teacher and she demanded that they go separately. So, 2 members were up whilst the others waited and practiced the new moves they learnt that day.   
Hongjoong was in the last group to go, meaning he had the unfortunate job of keeping Mingi company the whole time as they waited in his studio. They ditched the practice room after hours of going over moves as, quite frankly, it was getting boring. 

"Hyung, can I have a try? I want to learn as well" He turned around from his monitors where he was editing some beats to face Mingi looking at him hopefully.   
Don't do that face Mingi...

The younger boy had a huge smile as his eyes disappeared. Oh, how Hongjoong wanted to let him have a go. But he still wanted the song he was editing to exist after the day. "Sorry Mingi, hyung's working on something important" With an apologetic grimace on his face, he turned back around, not wanting to see the youngers face.

"Okay baby" 

Hongjoong turned around with such force as he looked at the younger with a shocked face. Just what was Mingi doing?

"Ya! Mingi-ah!"

The tall little brat had an innocent smile on his face as he watched his hyung get so worked up over a word. "It's fine. I don't mind bunny" 

Hongjoong was shocked. The members knew how pet names affected him and his little side. Was Mingi angry with him? Or was he doing it out of habit? He didn't know, but it was causing his mind to race 1000 miles per hour with thoughts. Joongie was also trying to break through now, and they haven't even had their lesson yet. 

Mingi got up and walked out the door, pausing to turn around and say "It's our lesson now hyung" and left. Hongjoong felt as if he was just left high and dry. What the hell was that for? Trying to forget hat happened, he leapt out of his chair after saving his work and rushing out the door, following Mingi. 

\------

Their lesson was eventful to say the least. Both Hongjoong and Mingi couldn't do what they were asked as it was a very different technique to what they were used to. It caused tensions to run high as frustration began to settle its way into both the boys. 

Walking out, neither of them glanced at each other. Mingi went to join the other members whilst Hongjoong made his way to EDENs large studio, where he would spend the next few hours. The time was 9PM. Meaning the members were hungry and tired. Leasing them to be short tempered as well as they climbed into the van that was going to take them home. Hongjoong watched them from the window with a longing. 

I wanna go home as well. Joongie tired. 

His little side had bled into his frustrated mind, causing him to feel sadness instead. He sat in the big spinney chair next to EDEN as he began talking. To be honest, he couldn't focus, and EDEN had realised. 

"Ya, kid, listen. I'm not taking time out of my day to teach you if you're not gonna listen" There was no heat behind the words. Just well hidden concern. "Sowwie, I listen". 

After hearing his student speak in this way, EDEN swivelled around in his chair to face him, directing him a questioning look. "Kid?" Now the concern wasn't hidden. The boy in question raised his tired head with a pout on his mouth. He hummed, waiting for EDEN to continue on.

"Are you okay?" Joongie wasn't expecting this. It caused him to snap out of it as his eyes widened. "I-I'm good hyung" Giving him a, hopefully reassuring smile. EDEN didn't look convinced, eyes narrowed as he scanned his face with skillful eyes. But he turned around and began rattling on again. Making sure to keep a close eye on him for the rest of his lesson. 

To be honest, Hongjoong was fighting off his littlespace so much that it began to hurt. The pain causing black to flush over his vision a couple times. Slipping without his caregivers around and in this place which was full of people scared him. All the trouble that could potentially bring made panic rise as he stumbled his way to his studio after his lesson. 

Quickly reaching for a blanket and a dummy (paci), he jumped onto the chair in which he used to spend most of his days on. He closed his eyes as he fell into a light slumber, slowly suckling on the object in his mouth. 

\----

His sleep didn't last long as his phone went off not only an hour later, alerting him to an incoming call. Reaching for the device, he pressed answer before his bleary eyes could see who was calling. 

"Hewo?"

"Hongjoongie-hyung, just calling to see how you're doing. Have you finished your lesson yet? Had something to eat?" The younger was throwing questions. Too many for his half asleep little mind to handle right now. 

"I 'kay" It was then he realized who was calling. It was appa. But he couldn't show appa that he had slipped. This would only cause appa to worry. He also realized he had his dummy in his mouth still. Ripping it out he continued. 

"Yeah, Yeosang-ah, hyung is fine" It would have been believable if he didn't still have the higher pitched voce he always had when he slipped. 

Listening closely, he could hear another voice on the other line. "Yeo, hyung is fine. Just come to bed". He was able to distinguish Jongho tired voice. Hongjoong looked at the time on his phone as he brought it down from his face. 

11PM. 

"You should be asleep Yeosang!" He whined out childishly. But, luckily, or unluckily, the younger was so tired it just went right over his head.

"Okay hyung. G'night" With that, he hung up, leaving little Joongie alone again. 

Glancing around, he could see a teddy that San had brought into his studio a couple of weeks ago. Hongjoong reached to grab it without leaving the warmth of his chair or blanket. 

Big mistake. 

Before he could even process it, he was on the floor with a bruise already forming on his head and a small but painful cut on his hand. There wasn't mucg blood. But to a little boy like Hongjoong was, he was currently around 3 in his headspace, it was a lot. 

He screeched as tears began falling. 

"Dada, mama, 'omeone 'elp Joongie!" No one came. 

Snatching the teddy from the floor, he began moving without thinking. Running out of the safety of his studio. He raced down the halls until he stopped at their managers room. Like the polite little boy he was, he knocked and waited for an answer. Although, with the shock of the fall and the pain in his head, he forgot not only the time, but also the fact that no one here knows he's a little. Only Maddox. But he was too worked up to go out looking for him. 

The door began to open as he sobbed harder, teddy clutched in his arms as he held onto the injured hand by the wrist. "Hongjoong-ah? What you still - oh my God, buddy, are you okay?" Confusion quickly turned to concern as he saw the leaders hand and purple blotch on his forehead. Quickly, he grabbed onto the boys shoulders and began walking him towards the small medical room they had. 

Hongjoong was still in hysterics. Sobs never stopping. Many people at the company began poking their heads out of the room to see what's going on. One of them being EDEN. As soon as he saw the tears he raced out and ran towards his student. 

"Hongjoong? What happened?" He was scanning the boy, the same as he did earlier, eyes raking over the boy. 

"Joongie wan' bear, but Joongie too tiny and not reach. So Joongie fell!" The boy squeaked out between sobs. Their manager had cleared his hand and stuck a boring, old brown plaster over the cut and was looking around for an ice pack.

"Joong-ah? Why are speaking like that buddy?..." EDEN was confused. Yes, the boy had spoken in this tone before. Everyone at the company had heard it, especially when it was only him there. But not along with the vocabulary of a toddler.

"Wan' appa" The poor boy said with exhaustion laced in his voice. 

"Appa? Joong, you told me you don't talk to any of your family anymore" As soon as the manager had located an ice pack, he rushed back over and placed it on the boys small forehead, eliciting a squeal of surprise from him. EDEN had since brought the boy in his arms, despite not liking skinship, he had become like an older brother to the younger. So he wanted to make sure he was okay. 

Many people had gathered around. The manager shooing them away when he saw them. Maddox was making his way to get a midnight snack as he had decided to stay for the night working on his music. When he saw the crowed, he could help but let curiosity take over and went to investigate. When his eyes fell on Hongjoong in EDENs arms, he pushed through everyone. 

"Joongie? You alright?" Hongjoong turned when he heard the voice, eyes lighting up as his little side finally found someone he was more familiar with in this headspace. 

"Hyungie! Joongie faww!" Reaching his arms towards the older, he hopped down from the place he as perched on and ran towards his hyung. making sure to wriggle from EDENs arms as to not hurt him. 

"Oh, baby, keep that ice pack on your head" He grimaced as he saw the nasty mark, opening his arms for him. Which Joongie jumped right into without a moment of hesitation. The others in the room, EDEN, a manager and, somehow, a stylist looked at each other, then back at the scene and then each other again. 

"What's going on Maddox? Why is he speaking like that. And did you just call him 'baby'?!" The manager looked as if he was witnessing some sort of illusion that his sleep deprived brain had created. 

Maddox was too busy reassuring Joongie with hugs and sweet words to notice the questions at first. But once he realized no one spoke, he remembered that the questions were directed at him. 

What could he do? Could he possibly out Hongjoong like this? But they've already seen, so he couldn't really lie.

"Tell you what, i'll get him calm then tell you. But you cant judge him okay?" He looked at them with narrowed eyes, leaving a lingering threat in the air as he turned back to the problem at hand. "Hey sweetheart, calm down now. You're okay" Maddox kept Hongjoongs small body in his arms as he made sure to hold the ice pack on his head. 

That's gotta hurt.

Hongjoong began to relax, lifting the bear to his mouth to begin chewing as Maddox brought it away from his face. "I know you have a dummy now baby. Where is it? Can you show hyungie?" With that, they left the others to reel over what they just saw. 

The walk to Hongjoongs small studio was awkward, with him refusing to move from his place in his hyungs arms. Maddox decided to pick the small body up and situate him on his hip, Joongies legs quickly wrapping around his middle. "Okay bun, where is it then hmm?" With a point of one of his small fingers, Joongie located his dummy. Maddox picked it up from his desk as well as grabbing the lilac blanket. 

With Joongie still in his arms, he walked back to the others and gestured them into one of the empty meeting rooms.

It was too damn late for this, he thought with a sigh, settling Joongie down on a chair and plopping his dummy in his mouth for him to suckle. The boy too it with a grateful hum and made grabby hands towards the soft blanket decorated with cute characters of some sort on it. Passing it over, he watched as the boy took it and began to rub the soft material on his face with a contented sigh. 

Turning to the other he told them very bluntly. 

"Hongjoong-ah is a little" 

All he received were blinking eyes and blank faces. 

He sighed as he began to explain. "Basically, it's when someone falls into the mindset of a child due to stress, anxiety or trauma. Everyone can tell he's stressed and two of you know about his old home life. This is something that helps. It's not a danger to anyone and the members know. So, they take care of him, becoming his caregivers-"

"Right, that must be who 'appa' is then" EDEN cut him off with somewhat of an understanding. 

"Yeah, appa is Yeosang. The first person to find out. I, however, knew a long while ago as he accidently slipped around me. So, I researched it and found nothing but positive stuff about it. Don't think it's weird or see him in a completely different way, please. If he had his way, no one would know about this side of him, and it's a really cute side"

He began begging as he saw their, still, blank faces. 

"In short, Hongjoongie acts like a child sometimes. The age he falls to changes depending on the situation or how he's feeling. His members know and take care of him very well. It's also nothing sexual if you began to think that." 

Maddox glanced back at the little in the chair. Hongjoong had dozed off with his chin touching his chest, clutching the blanket and hugging the bear tightly whilst suckling on the dummy. It bobbing up and down in his mouth. Smiling, he glanced back at the others to find them, also, looking at the boy.

"Anyone want to say anything?" Silence followed as the attention was yet again brought to him. Until a meek voice came through. "Yeah, so what he does, it helps? He just becomes a child mentally?" The stylist noona questioned with careful words, not wanting to upset anyone. 

"Yeah, pretty much" More silence followed as they took their time processing it. Maddox really wanted to get Hongjoong out of that uncomfortable looking chair before he hurt more than he already did. 

"Okay, that's fine. He can still be a leader like this right? It won't get in the way? If so, i'm okay with it personally. It's oddly cute" ATEEZs manager spoke with a fond smile. 

"Hongjoong has been a little longer than he has been a leader. Now with the members knowing, it's much easier" Maddox became defensive as he seemed to take the others words to heart. 

"Ahh, wait, he had to deal with this alone?" The manager was astounded. He himself had kids, all on the older side. Remembering back to them being 3 years old. Leaving them alone would have been a nightmare. They wouldn't have been able to cope! And if Hongjoong falling into headspace is anything like any kid that age, then leaving him alone wasn't the smartest. He did adore these boys as if they were his own, all the staff did. Especially their CEO, he would have a heart attack when he found out. 

"I will have to tell the other staff members and the CEO" He reminded. "Just...make sure they don't react negatively please, Little Joongie cant handle that" Maddox pleaded in reply.

"So, what is he like when he's little?"

Maddox first found an article about little space and showed them, letting them read it as he laid Hongjoong down on a chair that lowered down to a lying position. Tucking him in for now. He would take him to the resting room and lay down with the boy like he had done all those months ago. But, that was later.   
He turned to them when he finished and began talking fondly of KQs resident little. Telling them all about him. 

To say the members were shocked when the manager scolded them when he picked them up in the morning was an understatement. Their faces all frozen as they were being told off for not 'introducing us to that little angel sooner!'.   
..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, now everyone knows. It makes it easier for the little to slip, right?   
> Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this!  
> I'm gonna now sleep. It's midnight right now when I'm writing this, so I apologize for any mistakes!!


	4. oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was long. I'll make sure other chapters are this long as well in the future. Also, just noting, idk if that is their CEO but I researched it and apparently he is the founder? Idk  
> I really need to write more of Hongjoong in little space! Promise, next time!!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  
> Thank you for reading!!!

Today on ATEEZ's tiring schedule was a fan meeting. Everyone was so excited as they could finally meet more of their fans. That was the thing about ATEEZ, they absolutely adored their fans and had always had the mindset of, if it weren't for their fans, then they wouldn't be where they are today. They loved them, and in return, ATINY did everything they can possibly do to get these precious boys noticed by more people. And oh, if their fans could see their leader when he was little, they would surely die from cuteness overload. 

Back to what is going on currently, the boys were rushing around their dorms as fast as they could to get dressed. They were told they were going to get food on the way there. But there was also food for them at the venue that the staff had brought. Oh, these boys and their food. You could make a movie from the amount of footage there was of them eating. 

"Mingi-ah, come on, we're gonna be late!" The brunette was still laying in his bed, hair messy with his clothes half on, grumbling. "Mingi hyung, we're leaving" At this comment, he shot up and proceeded to stumble around his room, trying to pull his trousers up fully. Which he couldn't, causing him to trip and fall on his face. But he brushed it off and got straight up and rushed around, trousers now properly on. 

"Finally Mingi, we are gonna be late" Be a leader they said, it would be fun they said. No, it just causes him to be prematurely greying. Seriously. These boys.   
With that, they rushed to the ground floor and ran into the van that had been waiting for them for the past 20 minuets. With everyone seated and belted, they took off.

\-----

"Right, there's the usual number of fans, you're going to perform Inception and one other of the fans choice. As usual, if there is anything you're worried about, or you need anything, just stick your hand out and a staff member will come to you. Okay boys?" Their manager was reminding going through everything before they get sent out to the fans. "Hongjoong, if there's any issues, just tell one of the members okay?"

Hongjoong blushed as he looked down. Ever since the staff had found out, they made sure to look out for the boy in a way they usually do with the younger members. Always checking up on them and keeping a close eye on them. Almost all had taken the news well, especially their mangers, stylist noonas and their founder, Kim Gyu Uk. He does love to spoil the boys, and finding out about Joongies little side made this even worse. At this rate, the company won't have enough funds for the rest of the company! Although, they had finally gotten their ceiling finished in the big practice room. So, they had enough. 

"Yes manager-nim" He whispered out. Poor baby was still shy about just his members knowing, let alone the staff. But they made him feel better about it by not being meanies. Their main manager looked at them fondly as the stylists were fretting over Wooyoung as he had spilled something on his t-shirt. "Okay boys, out you go"  
With that, they made their way out, hyped up by the cheers of their ATINY. 

\-----

Looking around at all the happy faces, Hongjoong began to relax. From the moment he woke up, he had been worried about slipping. It's just, everyone is always happy, there's cute teddies getting passed to them and everyone is so pretty!

He shook his head at this thought. It was the first fan meeting of this era and he didn't want to start it off by slipping. Yes, in the past he had slipped during a fan sign before. But that was before anyone knew. It was when everyone was saying that he was cute, then he slipped over. The members making it into a running joke. Or that time when he was sitting on the floor whilst the others goofed around and all of a sudden a loud 'bang' made him flinch and scared him into headspace.  
However, that's the past and he didn't want to think back to the times where he was on his own. 

"Hey, omg, you're so cute! I just wanna put you in my pocket forever!" A fan squealed as they looked at him. He wasn't that small, or cute for that matter. But it still made him feel a warmth spread as he signed her album as he chuckled. "I'm not that small! Seonghwa hyung is cute! Don't you think?" 

As always, he directed it at someone else. The fan paused as her smile dropped. She was NOT going to stand for this. "No, Hongjoongie-oppa, you are cute. Of course Seonghwa is cute, but so are you! Please don't do that" She was right though, these types of comments made him happy, but also sad as he thought about himself. Little side aside, he wasn't really confident in himself. His family always making him feel less about himself with snide comments. Pushing that to the back of his mind he looked at the fan. "Thank you" He whispered. After that she moved onto the next member, Mingi. 

Today, all the seats were picked by San. It goes; Seonghwa, San, Jongho, Yeosang, Wooyoung, Hongjoong, Mingi then Yunho at the end. The seating was a little out of order and random, but they just went with it anyway. Wooyoung turned to Hongjoong and grabbed the bubble gun the fan just gave him and started directing bubbles in his direction. 

Brat. 

Flapping his hands towards the bubbles to pop them, he continued to talk to the fan. Although it was annoying, he knew Wooyoung was just asking if he was okay. So, when the fan moved, he turned to him and gave him a bright smile, cuddling the hello kitty teddy he was given. 

Apparently the thread on Twitter blew up and now everyone was giving him cute Hello Kitty merch. Not that he minded. Especially his little side. He would put them with the other cute toys he has collected when he gets back to the dorm. 

When the signing was done, the members each got up and began messing around. Mingi had a horse mask on his head and was wriggling around, WooSanSang were playing with bubbles and Seonghwa was talking to fans, the others helping to tidy up and move the tables. 

One by one they got in position for their dance, Hongjoong was wearing a kitten set. Complete with cat ears, a fluffy tail and big, soft paws. He looked cute.   
The music started playing, drowning out the screams of the fans as they began their dance. Hongjoong was beginning to become distracted by the paws he was wearing. It was his part where he had to walk out and do his rap, but getting distracted, he tripped. His mind as fuzzy as the paws he was wearing. The tail was what caused him to go down, it was just too long for the boys little legs. 

He fell down with a thud.

But he still couldn't make out what was happening, too busy giggling over the paws. The boys were continuing their dance as they hadn't realised. Until Jongho quickly waddled over to his hyung. He was the only one that had noticed, the others too immersed in their dance. Jongho waited a second before going over. Just in case Joong got up and continued. When he didn't, it was a red light. 

Shit. 

"Hey, hyung, you need to get up" Jongho whispered so others wouldn't hear. But it was hard over the loud beats of the song that was being played. He got no reaction out of his hyung, so he decided to grab underneath his armpits and haul his hyung up, the boy still facing away from him. It all happened in the span of 15 seconds. But it was enough to alert the boys and ATINY. 

There was shouts as he was pulled up, everyone asking if he okay. Behind the curtain, many of the staff cursed, how could they have let this get past them. They had organised to have 2 on watch the whole time. Watching Hongjoong to make sure this wouldn't happen. And why did the boy not say anything?

The music continued as Hongjoong was pulled to his feet by their maknae, letting out a startled screech.   
Turning around, the boy whined. "Dada...Joongie playin'" 

So he wasn't too young. The music paused as the members stopped dancing. Jongho looked out towards the crowd as he spoke lowly to Joongie. "Okay pumpkin, can you do dada a huge favour?"

Hongjoong hummed with narrowed eyes. What did his dada want?

"Baby, can you try and act big for dada. We don't want ATINY to know yet do we bug?" He spoke with a tone that showed he wasn't playing around. So Hongjoong nodded as he got up. "Sweeties if Joongie good?" His big eyes looked up a Jongho, pleading. "Yes baby. Only if Joongie is a good boy"

His eyes widened further as he squealed happily. "Joongie be goo' boy" They moved over to the other members as they were talking to ATINY, reassuring them that everything was okay. It was just a bump. That's why he was still on the floor and didn't get up. Luckily, they seemed to buy it. But not fully, because ATINY were no fools. Later, they find it spread on twitter very quickly, everyone wishing Hongjoong well. 

\----

The fan meeting continued on, the dances completed with Hongjoong being half little. The movements were sloppy and all over the place. But they couldn't complain as the boy stuck true to his word and continued on being a 'big boy'. The kitten set was taken off him after a staff member had asked San to, as it was obviously that that had caused it. Other than that, it went well. 

Walking backstage, the members were full of energy as the bounded around the dressing room. Yunho was dancing crazily and zooming around the room. Which caused little Joongie to copy as, Hongjoong sees, Hongjoong does. Causing them to need to be careful of what they do when he is in littlespace. Running around the cramped room full of people may be easy for someone who is fully in control of their own limbs, even if they are long, but for someone who looses the ability to walk in a straight line in a young headspace, it was difficult.

Leading to their current predicament. Yunho was laughing as Joong was chasing him with arms stretched out. He wasn't going too fast, his legs were a lot longer than his hyungs. But before long, a crash was heard, followed by loud sobs. 

This caused Yunho to come to a halt as he turned around, earlier smile gone. Replaced with frown as he glanced around. 

"Oh Joongie" Hongjoong was face down on the floor, kitten ears that he had reacquired earlier on the floor in front of him. The make up artist that was in the area quickly settled everything down as he got down to floor and began to rub his back and talk to him. 

One of their managers that was in the room, the smaller manager, gave a tired old sigh as he spoke. "This is why we don't run around" Yunho wasn't sure if it was directed at him or Joong. But he ignored it as he rushed to ATEEZ's leader and baby. "Joongie baby, you're okay. Can you look at me prince?" From what he could see, there wasn't any blood. Which was a huge relief. But he was still crying. Most likely out of the shock the fall gave rather than the pain. 

"Yunnie appa!" The small boy locked eyes with Yunho as he made grabby hands to be picked up. Yunho sat down and brought the boy to his lap as he rubbed his back and peppered small kisses to the fading blue head of hair. "It's okay baby, you're okay. Appa's here" Giving the noona a grateful smile, he began rocking him.   
Jongho suddenly came into the room with what looked like a plastic bag. Did he go shopping?

He glanced down at the two on the floor and narrowed his eyes looking at Yunho. "He fell" Yunho mouthed at him. Understanding flashed on the maknaes face. Then it perked up as he remembered what he had in his hand. Reaching into the bag, he grabbed a lolly pop with a big smile. 

"Hey Joongie, you were such a good boy for dada! What do good boys get?" He sing-songed to the, still, crying boy. Hongjoong lifted his head from where it was buried in Yunhos shoulder, looking at Jongho with those big, bright eyes again. "'weeties?" He questioned. 

"Yeah baby. Since our Joongie completed his mission for dada, he gets the prize" Lifting up the lolly pop, he watched as Hongjoongs face lit up, tears stopping. He passed over the small piece of candy to Hongjoong as he eagerly reached for it with small hands. "What do you say prince?" Yunho reminded him as he watched. "'ank 'ou dada" He mumbled out, working on getting the wrapper of the sweet treat. Groaning when it wouldn't budge. Yunho saw this and grabbed the tiny thing in his large hands, nimble fingers prying it open and sticking it in Joongies mouth. 

Jongho watched with a smile.

Their family was slightly different to the average, but it was theirs. And they loved it.   
..


	5. Stop being a brat

*Warning, contains spanking and description of a panic attack, if you don't like it, you don't have to read, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow. I'll put these (_-_-_-_-_) before and after the triggering part if you just want to skip that part*

The boys had a day full of activities today, ranging from a Vlive for ATINY, dance practice and a couple of meetings about what they are going to do next with their comebacks. 

However, they haven't even made it out of the door yet and today was already proving to be difficult. You see, Hongjoong had woken up in his headspace of 3, which wouldn't be a problem, it's easy to work around, but he was being a brat. That's to put it nicely. 

No on knows what caused the usually good well behaved little to act out, all the knew is that their patience were running thin. The boys hadn't sat down and actually discussed punishments with their leader. Only settled for short time outs. And that had been working for them.

Until today. 

The moment Joongie woke up, he was whining. Whining about every little thing. Seonghwa actually had to lift the boy out of bed and force clothes on him as he was throwing too much of a tantrum to do it. 

Then, when Wooyoung had settled a bowl of cereal in front of the leader, he simple grabbed it and threw it. Not at all caring who it landed on. Which, unfortunately, it hit Mingi, on the nose, causing a small, very small, nose bleed. His caregivers were pissed. So, Yeosang grabbed him from his chair, underneath his armpits and deposited him in the corner. Putting him in time out. 

This leads up to where we are now, each member trying to eat their breakfast without snapping as Joongie was screaming and crying. They didn't know what to do, and if he continued with this behaviour, one of them was gonna snap, and it wouldn't be pretty. 

"Fucken hell, what's gotten into him today?" Jongho muttered as he munched on his toast. The others grumbled in reply, trying not to get a headache from all the noise. "Great, we're gonna get noise complaints again aren't we?" Yunho sighed into his hands. He'd already finished his meal, just waiting for everyone else so they could leave. 

"I know he's not shutting the hell up, but he's still got to eat" San said. It was true, they had a lot to do today, and a grumpy little running on an empty stomach would help no one. "Okay, I left a slice of toast on the counter" Seonghwa mumbled. 

San got up and grabbed the cold slice of toast. Walking over, he could hear the screams slowly reduce to sniffles. "Hey Hongjoong, papa has some toast for you" No nicknames. That's how Joongie could tell that the were not happy with him. 

"No wan'" Joongie whined out as he faced the wall. "Ya, Kim Hongjoong, you need to eat something" San was getting annoyed again, his temper was quickly rising and he didn't want to scare the boy, so he just walked away. Missing the small whimper Joong let out. "Sowie pa'"

Once everyone was finished, they collected their bags and made their way to the door, Mingi holding Joongies hand and bag. "Come on, lets go. An Hongjoong?"  
The boy in question looked up with puffy eyes. "No more acting out okay? It's not acceptable under any circumstance" Joongie just nodded and went back to looking at the floor. When they reached the van, their manager gave them a raised eyebrow. To which Yunho just gave him a small shake of the head, signalling that they will tell him later. 

Mingi lead Hongjoong into the van and helped him with his seatbelt, then sat down next to him. Hongjoong looked up at the boy as guilt began to fill him. "Sowie daddy" Mingi now had a slightly red and puffy nose. Looking at the smaller, Mingi whispered "Thank you bug. Just no more today okay? We have things to do."   
Hearing this, Joong turned to face the window. Joongie bad boy? Joongie bad leader? Stupid Joongie, appas and mamas calling Joongie Hongjoong. They no love me anymore cause I be bad?

Tears formed in his already puffy eyes, some fell gently down his smooth cheeks as his mind continued to more bad thoughts. No one saw, to engrossed in conversation. They were being so loud and it began to get to Joongie, even though the boy was screaming not too long ago. His senses were going haywire. And he didn't know how to tell his caregivers. 

\--------

So, he continued to act out all day. Screeching at some of the staff during dance, spinning around in the chair that goes round and round during the important meetings. It was suggested that he sit out of it, but they liked the littles imagination, so they kept him trapped in the room with the rest of the members and big men in suits. 

"Kim Hongjoong, you stop this right now!" Yeosang whisper yelled with teeth clenched and eyes narrowed. Why didn't appa get it? He just didn't want to be here!  
Ignoring him, Joongie continued spinning until he was hauled up and dragged out of the room. Although none of his caregivers were allowed out, meaning he had free reign of the company building. Everyone that needed to know knew of his other side, so when they saw the boy stomping along the corridor with his arms crossed, no one gave a second glance. 

Only some of the worried noonas went up to him as he sat with his head resting on his knees, leaving against the wall of the corridor. To which he just looked at them whilst hissing. They soon got the point and left him alone.

Half an hour passed of him just sitting there until he final got up and stalked off to the bathroom. He was surprised when he saw his Yunnie appa and mama there. Looking up at them, he hissed. They were getting too close. Turning around, he walked into the stall to do his business whilst the other just stood in shock at what happened. 

"Did he just hiss at me?" Wooyoung was beyond pissed at the boys behaviour of the day, not knowing what he had done to many staff members whilst they were in the meeting. "Yeah..." Yunho stared at the stall his hyung was in with wide eyes and mouth agape. 

Wooyoung huffed as he stomped out, Yunho not far behind. They were gonna have a little chat with the rest of them.

\-------

"-and then the little brat hissed at me! He hissed at me!" Wooyoungs voice sounded around the dance practice room they were in. "Yeah, some of the staff said he's been dong that to everyone. What is going on with that boy?" They had no idea what was going on in their leaders and littles mind. Every time they went to talk, he either blanked them or just completely shut them down. 

They all looked up from where they were sitting as they heard the door open. "Right, make up now boys, you've got this Vlive and then you can go home. We'll stop to pick up some take-out on the way back" Bless their manage and everything he does for them. 

"Okay manager-nim. Hey, have you seen Hongjoong anywhere?" After no one seeing the boy for around 20 minuets, they were beginning to get worried.   
What if he's hurt? Or lost? Or even worse...he left the building?

"Urm no, but I'll ask around or send him up if I see him" Turning around, the manager left, leaving the boys to now wander to the make-up room and get all dolled up.

\-------

Turns out Hongjoong was playing with some teddies that he had found. Obviously from a previous fansign. He sat near the door of the meeting room as he played. There was teddies surrounding him everywhere as he played. It seemed to be a picnic of some sort that he was re-creating. The thing is, he didn't realise his caregivers were out of the meeting. Yeah he saw two of them in the bathroom, but the meetings were generally quite long, so he sat and waited for them.   
He was even going to apologise.

"Hey...kiddo? What you doing here bud?" Came a voice. Joongie looked up from what he was doing and saw EDEN crouched down in front of him. "Waiting" He replied with a pout adorning his face. 

"For?..." EDEN slowly dragged out as he sat down crossed legged. 

Damn my old bones he thought.

"For appas and mamas" Came the short reply. EDEN glanced at the room that the rest were supposedly in. It looked empty, so he stood up and knocked on the door, Joongie watching his every move. 

He waited for a couple seconds before sighing and looking down a the pair of wide eyes that were watching him. "Joong-ah, they must have finished whatever they were doing bud. No ones in there" Hongjoong creased his eyebrows together and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, dey in nere!" He rose his voice slightly.   
EDEN raised his arms in mock surrender, "Look for your self kid, the room's empty"

Hongjoong, not believing him, stood up with a determined look on his face as he opened the door. EDEN was right, the room was completely empty. Void of anything living. 

"But...." He didn't understand, he was trying to be good and wait for his caregivers after he calmed himself down and they left? Glancing at EDEN, he began to feel his bottom lip tremble as his eyes flushed with tears. "Joongie 'eawwy bad?" 

EDEN did not want to deal with the kid crying. No thank you. No sir-ee. "No...I'm sure they didn't mean to kid...hey look, it's your manager!" Spotting the tall man, he gestured him over, to which the man saw and took of with a quick jog. 

"There you are! Everyone was worried Joong! What are you doing over here?" The manager said, wrapping the kid up in a hug. "Dey hate Joongie!" He wailed.   
"No buddy, they were asking me where you were! They boys were worried" He assured. After a couple more attempts, Joongies cries seemed to subside as he wiped his face on his managers t-shirt. Luckily they had spare clothes here. 

"Come on, you have a Vlive to do in an hour, and you need make up kiddo" They walked off in the direction of the make up room.

\-------

"Where on earth were you Hongjoong?!" Was the first thing he heard as he walked through the door. It was appa, and he looked angry. "Joongie was-" They didn't let him finish as they cut the boy off. "No, you've been a brat all day and now you pull this little stunt. Do you think it's funny? Is that why you're doing it?" Yunho seethed.   
Not his Yunnie appa too!

He glanced at the other members in the room, his dada, Jongho, was looking at him with no emotion on his face. To which he mistook for someone letting him explain. "Joongie was wai-" Once again, the angry members cut him off. This time, it was Jongho. 

"Just shut up hyung"

That caused him to freeze.

hyung?

The others turned to look at Jongho with surprise on their faces, even the make-up noonas and their manager. Something was said, but little Joongie didn't stick around long enough. He grabbed his bag and ran. 

\-------

Not even 5 minuets later, he found himself in the dark in their dance room. Sitting down, he tipped out the items in his bag onto the floor.

'dey really hates Joongie now!

Hongjoong grabbed onto his dummy that was in his bag and stuck it into his mouth, sucking furiously. Not caring that it had just been on the dusty, dirty floor.   
Joongie bad, bad, bad! Should stop being stupid and grow up!

He tried to come out of his headspace, oh how he tried. Pushing and pushing until it hurt. So, he grabbed his coloured pens and began to do what he always did when he needed to destress a little. Draw. 

Except, he didn't have any paper. Instead, he drew on the next best thing. The floor. In their dance room. 

Boy, they were sure to be angry when they found out, but he didn't care. 

Taking his time, he drew out his family. Not bloody family, his family. With the members. One by one he drew each of his caregivers. Paying very close attention to detail. It wasn't great by any means. For one, he was in the dark, and two, he was only 3 years old!

He drew them as close to the actual thing that he could picture. Although, at first glance, you would call them monsters. Big black eyes, frowns on their faces and red surrounding them. Pointing to a small boy that was crying. The monsters were shouting. That's how he saw his blood family. And he thought he had found a new, better one. Turns out their just the same. 

Joong carried on drawing for the next 10 minuets, until footsteps were heard outside the door. He paused on his drawing as he looked up from where he was laying down. It was papa, and he looked worried.

"There you ar- Kim Hongjoong. What. Is. That?" San spoke with anger in his voice. Honestly, he was beginning to look like one of the monsters Joongie had drawn.   
"Go 'way Sannie" The little whispered out, dropping the 'dada' and using Sannie instead. This wasn't his dada. The same dada that gave him cuddles when he was sad. The same dada that sang him to sleep when he couldn't. 

"Kim Hongjoong, you do not tell me what to do!" San completely ignored the 'Sannie'. Perhaps he didn't hear the boy say it, too blinded by anger at what he had done to the floor. He had come to make sure he was alright. The other members had all split up after having a talk with their maknae, to find him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Taking long strides over to where Joong was lying, he reached down and hauled the boy up. Not caring for the small 'ouchie' that he gave. He forgot that he was both bigger and stronger than the little. 

San continued walking over to a chair, hand still clasped around the older boys arm as he pulled him towards him. Joongie still had no idea what was going on, he was scared. No, scratch that, he was terrified. 

But as soon as San pushed him over his lap and pulled his trousers as well as his boxers down, he realised what was going to happen. Wriggling around in the strong hold he screeched. "Joongie no wan' 'panking!" He was crying, sobbing as San continued to hold him still.

"NO Hongjoong. You've been a brat all day and just when we were about to apologise, I find you doing this!" He gestured with his free hand, moving Hongjoong so that he could see the drawing. 

The drawing. Once he got a look at it, his breathing started to pick up, throat closing at the thought of the monsters that he drew, As well as the one holding him down. He started screaming as San gave the first spank. "NO, GET 'WAY FROM JOONGIE YOU MONSER!" 

After the 5th smack, San began to calm down and he finally heard at what his hyung was screaming at him. At first, he was so angry that the blood pumping around his body was all he heard. Until now. 

"GO 'WAY MOSER!!" 

Me? A monster?....

He paused as he looked down at Joongie, their baby who had trusted them with this side of him. "Joongie, no honey, I'm not a monster. I'm papa remember?" San felt tears build up in his eyes. So, he lifted his hyung up, not caring for the mess he seemed to have made due to the fear, and sat him on his lap so he was facing him.   
"Joongie, baby, listen darling. It's papa. No monster. Joongie, papa is so sorry baby, he didn't mean to scare you like that" He said as he realised Joong was in the midst of a panic attack. Pulling the boys trousers off all the way and making it easier to sit on his lap, he began to even out his breathing. 

There was a time where Hongjoong had a panic attack before, and it was in front of Yunho. The older boy had spoken to the members about it, concerned. He told them what he did to calm him and that was, pull him up into his chest and even out his breathing. It caused Hongjoong to follow along. 

So that's what San did. He pulled his hyung towards his chest, not minding the wet and the nakedness of his hyung. Slowly, Hongjoong started to calm down. San was running a hand through his blue hair as his other hand held his close to his chest, rocking him in a soothing motion. 

"Monser" The boy whispered as he caught his breath. Tears dribbled down Sans face as he heard it. "Baby, papa is so sorry. He's so so sorry" He sobbed out. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Joongie looked up at him with swollen eyes and trembling lips. "Papa? Don' cwy" Reaching towards his face, he put his small hands on his papas face, wiping the tears away. San gave a watery chuckle. "Joongie, papa made a big mistake, can you find it in that pure little heart of yours to forgive him?" He questioned. 

Hongjoong looked down at this. Should he forgive papa? What about everyone else? Should he?

Sucking in a breath, he said "Onie if papa an' ebieone no' be meanies to Joongie. Joongie twrying say he waited fow appas an' mamas. Bu' 'dey no let Joongie speak" Tears once again flushed his eyes as he remembered the looks they gave him, as well as the words they said. 

"Okay bubba, we promise and were so sorry that we didn't let Joongie speak. Should we make it a rule yeah? That Joongie needs to be able to have the chance to explain. Even when appas and mamas are mad?" Hongjoong nodded and shifted in Sans lap as his bottom was going numb. He froze as he felt the wetness. Looking down, he also realised his 'prince parts' were on show. Joong whined out as he hid his head in his papas neck. "Papa, Joongie wet and nakey"

San chucked. "I know dear, lets get you cleaned up" 

\------

Once he was all clean and freshly dressed, San too, the made their way out. Not before looking at the drawing. "Who's that Joongie?" He questioned with interest. The picture he had drawn was very concerning. Hongjoong looked up at him. "No one anymore papa" He smiled as he looked down at their entwined hands. His tiny one engulfed in Sans much bigger one. 

San hummed as he sneakily reached for his phone to snap a picture of the drawing, before wiping it away. He passed Joongie the, now, packed bag and stuck his blue sparkly dummy in his mouth. The one that matched his hair. Walking out hand in hand as they swung their arms. 

They reached the room that the rest were in, waiting worriedly. The manager was seconds away from making a phone call to the security to lock the building down. Only then did San realise he hadn't messaged the members to say he had found the little. 

"Hey guys, look who I found" Hongjoong stood hidden behind San, poking his head out shyly and whispered "Joongie berry sowie" The others rushed over, each wrapping their arms around his smaller body, giving out apologies. The make-up noona and the manager watched the scene with relived smiles. 

Yeosang glanced up at San when he realised the two came in with different clothes. "I'll explain later. Right now, just...give him loads of love, yeah?" They did. Even when they were in the van, someone had him wrapped in their arms. Walking back up yo the dorm, someone was carrying him. During dinner, someone had him in their lap and when he slept that night, Jongho was right next to him. 

San did tell them what happened and showed them the picture, and they all felt awful. It's still unknown to them the reason why Joongie was so bratty in the morning. But it didn't matter. As long as he was okay now. That's all they cared for.   
..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was long. I'm sorry for so much angst!!   
> Anyway, hope you like it! Thank you for reading!!  
> (Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I had a few too many if you know what I mean)


	6. Santa...Are you there?

*I know this is bit of a time skip, but this is a one shot book, so....sorreh*

Joongies favourite time of the year was finally here! Christmas. He absolutely loved the snow, the decorations, the trees with the pretty lights. But most of all, he couldn't wait for Santa! Now, in his big space, he knew that Santa was just a myth. A story to get children to believe in the magic of Christmas. But, as it is his first year of being an outed little, he took the opportunity to be little during this time. 

As Christmas was right around the corner, they had the job of decorating the dorm and the company! Little Joongie couldn't wait! The second best thing about Christmas was the decorations. He hadn't celebrated Christmas with his family, they thought it was pointless. They did invited family over and buy presents for his hyung, but he was always locked up in his room, unable to come down.

None of the members, apart from Seonghwa, knew of his past. And that is how he would like to keep it thank you very much! So don't go telling them.

The 8 of them were currently in the dorm. Outside was dark and grey. There wasn't any snow yet, but Mingi had promised there would most likely be some in the morning when he woke up. The reason he had promised this is, as soon as Joongie slipped, he plopped his nappy covered bum on the floor next to the large window. He had his face pressed up against the glass as well as his small hands. That's the position he stayed in for a whole hour whilst the others watched TV or made dinner.   
Everyone would constantly give the boy fond glances then turn back to the TV. Even at dinner time, the boy refused to move. So Mingi made that stupid promise. But it got the little up and eating, so they couldn't complain yet. 

After their warm meal, Yeosang took Hongjoong to the bathroom to give him a nice bubble bath. The two splashed about for ages until Seonghwa came in and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he saw the mess. 

These boys. 

Yeosang had him out, dried and diapered up in no time. The difficult part came next. Figuring out what the dress the boy in to go to sleep. Too much would get him overheated, but too little and the boy could catch a cold. Wooyoung saw the dilemma that Yeosang was going through. So, with a scoff, he pushed him aside and picked out a onesie for the boy. It was a Christmas themed one. Yunho had saw it whilst him and Mingi were going to lunch and squealed. He pulled Mingi into the shop and searched for his hyungs size. When he found it, he snatched it off the wrack and ran to go pay. Mingi stood, confused. 

Saying that Hongjoong was happy when he got it would be the understatement of the year. He was ecstatic. At first he wanted to save it for Christmas eve. That plan lasted only two days before he was crying to Jongho how much he wanted to wear it. He was obviously little at the time. If he wasn't, Jongho would have probably passed him off to Seonghwa and told him that 'hyung needs more sleep, he's gone crazy again'.

Helping the boy put the warm onesie one, Wooyoung laid him down with a warm bottle of milk on the sofa. Joongies eyes were barely open at this point. But he kept glancing at the window, in hopes it will start snowing. Wooyoung looked down at the little in his lap when the suckling sounds the boy gave started to become less and pried the bottle our of his grasp. He smiled as he stuck a dummy in his mouth, also a Christmas one. One that Jongho had found and purchased. 

Wooyoung carried the boy to bed and got himself tucked into his own, eyes closing as he fell asleep. 

\----------

The dorm was quite when Hongjoong woke up. He was no longer little and blushed when he felt and saw what he was dressed in. Spitting the dummy out of his mouth, he grumbled. Going to sleep little and waking up big was never fun. It always brought bouts of embarrassment. But the boys always assured him it's okay. So that made it a little better. 

Wandering into the bathroom, he took a quick shower and dressed for the day. They were supposed to do a virtual meet and great with them today and he was excited. He absolutely loved interacting with ATINYs and has often found himself drifting off, wondering what ATINY would think of him if they knew about his little side. 

Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he wondered around the dorm, pausing a the window and gasping. 

It had snowed! Daddy had been right! Maybe he was Elsa.

"Joongie" A deep voice rang out, making him jump. He turned around and relaxed when he saw it was just Yeosang. 

"It snowed" He pointed on finger towards the window whilst looking at Yeosang. Yeosangs eyes followed the finger until he saw what it was like outside. Chuckling. 

"Maybe daddy was right huh baby?" 

Hongjoong shook his head. His little side was coming through, and he couldn't burden the boys with that. Not when they had things to do. It always worried him when he slipped on schedule days, not wanting a repeat of that day. 

"I'm not little now Sang-ah" He mumbled, but still pointed to the snow. 

Yeosang hummed as he got his coffee. "Well then hyung, I wasn't going to say anything because I thought Joongie got himself ready to see if it really did snow. But, your top is the wrong way round. Plus you're wearing Seonghwa hyungs trousers"

Hongjoong looked down at himself and realised Yeosang was right. His top was back to front and the trousers he was wearing were too long to be his. Blushing, he grumbled. Causing Yeosang to let out another throaty chuckle. Placing his coffee down on the coffee table, he knelt down in front of his pouting hyung and rolled the jean legs up so they wouldn't cover his feet and cause him to trip. 

Hongjoong took the shirt off with a whined and put it on the right way. Having someone take care of him like that always made him feel littler. "Stop Sang 'ma slip". Yeosang stood up with a smile on his fairy-tale like features. "It's alright hyung. You are allowed to slip" He shook his head 'no' and was determined to not slip that day. 

\-------

Plan failed. 

As soon as he began talking to ATINY, he was beginning to feel little. Luckily for him, the fan meeting was one where all the members were together in the frame instead of single ones. Meaning he didn't have to do much talking. 

All was going well, until he as reminded of the weather outside. He suddenly squealed. Everyone jumped, including the fans they were on call to. But he didn't care. Thinking of the snow, he wondered if it would still be there. Or if the meanie rain man had washed it all away.

As he began to rise from his seat unknowingly, he felt a hand lay on his shoulder, pushing him back down. He glanced back and saw Jongho giving him a look. The conversation between the members and the fans had started back up again. 

"Joong-ah, no baby. Remember that game you played with dada? Where you have to play the role of a big boy? Can you do that again sweetie?" Jongho meant no harm, he knew this, but he just wanted to see if the snow was still there. So, he faced Jongho square on and shook his head 'no'. 

Jongho sighed. "Joonie wan' 'ee 'now". He really wanted the snow!. 

Fuck, Jongho thought, He's slipped younger

"Okay then cupcake, how about, if Joongie is very quite whilst we talk to ATINY, then he'll be able to play out in the snow?" Now that sounded like an offer the little couldn't refuse. So, he nodded his little head with a smile, hair flopping up and down as he did so. "Good boy" and with that, Joongie turned around to face the fan that as on the screen. He smiled as he thought of building a snowman. 

Time passed as Joongie got more fidgety. They haven't been able to have a break, so that means no time to quickly stick the little in a nappy. He whined as he began to feel uncomfortable, turning to his Yunnie appa who sat next to him. "Joonie nee' a wee" 

Yunho glanced up at the mangers. They were also watching Hongjoong with worried looks. The thing is. they were unable to let them go as every call came in one after the other, not giving them any time for a break. Their main manager glanced around until he found a pad. On it he wrote, 'I'm unable to let an more than one go, so would it be okay if I took him? I'll also get him diapered up if you want'. 

Everyone in the room knew what was going to happen if they didn't act fast. Damn you MMT, the manager thought bitterly. Yunho glanced around as he finished reading the sign. All the boys had eyes that held agreement. So he nodded towards their manager then leaned down to whisper something in Joongies ear.

Hongjoong nodded as he slowly rose, hobbling over towards their managers open arms. The big man scooped the little up into his arms and made a mad dash for the toilet, thankfully getting there in time before the flood gates opened. When Joongie was done, he brought the boy to ATEEZs chill out room and grabbed the supplies he would need and got on with diapering the boy up. Which the little hated, as usual. He squirmed as his hips were lifted up and padding was underneath him. 

"It's alright Joong" The manager assured. He had kids so he knew what he was doing. Even if it had been many years since. "I know you wanna see the snow after this. If you're good, your daddies may take you out"

"Dada awl weady 'sais Joonie go" Hongjoong said, throwing his arms out. "Did he now?" The manager played along, getting him changed as quick as possible. "Mhh" Joong answered back. Lifting the boy to his feet, they made their way out and back into the room, Hongjoong muttering on about Santa, the manager, Tae-In, just humming along.

They opened the door as Joongie continued to blabber on. "Shh Joongie, we're back" Tae-In muttered to him. Hongjoong looked around and smiled as he wobbled back to his chair. Turns out, the fan had heard him talking about Santa.

"You do know Santa isn't real right?" 

The fan had been quite rude to the members whilst they were talking to them earlier. But this just takes the cake. She had a disgusted look on her face as Hongjoong appeared in the frame. 

"No...Santa weal" Joongie muttered out, not loud enough for the fan to hear as she continued chatting on to the others. Slowly, he turned to face Yunho with a betrayed look on his face. Tears began to fill his eyes as he thought of the Big Jolly man not existing.

"No baby, don't cry, of course Santa is real." What Yunho said wasn't enough. For Joongie turned away and fought with the tears threatening to fall. He stayed like that for the rest of the meeting. Which was only 10 minuets. 

As soon as the managers said they were done, he gave out the loudest wail, making everyone jump even though they had all been expecting it.   
"'anta no' weal?" He questioned as he sobbed. The boy was hysterical. 

"Joongie, of course Santa is real baby. Don't listen to that fan!" Seonghwa said with a smile, the others nodding in agreement. The staff had decided to leave the room to give the boys some privacy. Tae-In had noted down the fan that had been rude and made his was towards the CEOs office. One, to report the fan and ensure she wouldn't get a privilege like that again and two, to complain about M*T.

"ATINY says...'anta no' weal!" He continued to sob out whilst taking a heaved breath in between. 

It was Wooyoung, surprisingly, that had managed to calm him. 

Sitting on the chair next to him, he pulled the little onto his lap. "Now you listen here Joongie" He stated as he pointed at the boy with a 'serious' look on his face. Hongjoong turned to face his mama, sobs evening out. "Santa only exists if little boys like you believe in him. If one girl doesn't, that doesn't mean he don't exist right?" Hongjoong nodded, hand scrubbing his eyes. "That fan probably doesn't even get any toys from Santa because she doesn't believe. Santa will only give toys to those who are on the good list and believe in him. Baby, if you get any presents on Christmas, does that mean Santa exists?" Hongjoong thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

Because how else would presents suddenly appear under the tree in the night? It made no sense to his little mind. The only logical explanation was that Santa comes in during the night on his reindeers and delivers them. 

Hongjoong nodded again as he thought it over. Behind him, all the caregivers were sharing relived glances as he calmed down. 

"Now that's over, how about we go decorate that tree in dance room and our room?" Yeosang called out as he stuck the Christmas dummy in the boys mouth. He stood up and clasped his hand around his mummys. "den we pway in 'now?" "Yeah baby. Then we can play in the snow".

\----------

Decorating the tree was fun. They stuck on some Christmas music and got to work. Bringing all the sparkly decoration out and playing with them. Clutching onto his Floppy, Hongjoong held a music thing in his hand. It's one that you wind up and it plays a song. He was amazed as everyone else decorated. Small hands coming back to twist it again and again. 

Although, his eye were beginning to droop and he swayed to the left. Seonghwa noticed this and put down the lights he was untangling, and picked the boy up. Joongie wrapped his legs around his mummy and stuck his head in the crook of his neck. Seonghwa sat down as he swayed the boy, humming a gentle tune. Soon enough, the boy was asleep. He laid him down on the sofa they had in the break room and grabbed the small lilac blanket that Joongie always kept here, tucking him in. 

\---------

When Joongie woke up, he was grumpy and in need of a change. Grumpy, because his eyes were all puffy. He hated puffy eyes. Looking around the room, he saw his caregivers all munching on some ramen and bread. His stomach rumbled. 

Hobbling over, he plopped himself on his daddy's lap and snuggled into him. "Hey buddy, enjoy your nap?" It sure looked like he did, his hair was sticking up everywhere. He was a mess. But a cute one. 

He hummed as he looked up at his daddy's small eyes and his pointy nose. Reaching up, he went 'boop' and giggled. Mingi giggling with him. 

"Hey Joong, I've got you some food baby" A gentle voice broke out. Joongie turned around to see his papa holding out a pot of ramen and some bread. Mumbling out a 'thank you' he grabbed for it. Yelping out when he felt the heat of the pot. Mingi grabbed the ramen and started mixing it with the fork they always had here now. When Joongie was little, he lost some of the basic skills, so he was unable to use chopsticks properly. The boys saw this and brought him a fork instead. 

Joong reached for the bread and began munching on it. It was bread with cream in it, his favourite. Although, it got all over his face, just like when Yeosang ate. Jongho saw this and reached over with a tissue, wiping the cream off. Joongie was too focused on the food to care, not even glancing up. 

"Sugar-plum, it's cool now if you wanna eat" So he did. Munching down on the soggy noodles and splashing sauce on his t-shirt. Luckily it was black, so no stains would show. Seonghwa sighed as he thanked the heavens above for the choice in top. 

"we pway 'now?" Joong questioned with his mouth full. "After you've eaten baby. And had a change" He hummed as he continued munching away, clapping his hands when a carton of chocolate milk was placed in front of him with happiness. San complained that he wanted one as well.   
"Go get one yourself" Jongho grumbled, sitting back down.

\-----------

Lunch went smoothly, however, as expected, changing time didn't. It was Yungi's turn today. The both of the paled as they realised. Quickly finishing up, the laid the whining baby on the mat they placed on the floor and began. 

5 minuets later and a teary eyed Yunho, they were finished. Hongjoong has a strong kick, it turns out. He didn't mean to nearly make his Yunnie appa infertile, he was just not liking the coldness on his skin. 

But anyway, they wrapped him up in a scarf, gloves, long thick coat and a hat. Multiple layers of them. He looked ridiculous. 

"Really Jongho?...." The boy turned to Yeosang. "What, if he gets a cold, what good would that do?"

"Appa, Joonie can' no' wawk" Joongie wheezed out as the heaviness of the clothing made him slump forward. Yeosang sighed as he walked over, removing some of the layers so his baby could breathe!

Once he was shed on many layers, Hongjoong took off running, with WooSan beside him as they ran outside to play. Many staff members passed them as they ran. But they didn't care. The other members trailing behind them. 

"'now! 'now! 'now!" Hongjoong chanted as he went outside. 

He paused as he looked around. 

.

There was so much! It was like a winter wonderland. With a squeal, he ran towards it and began to play around. The group played snowball fights, made snowmen and women and made snow angels! Their manager was in the background sneakily taking photos with a fond smile. He would send these to Seonghwa later, as well as their parents. (Don't worry, he's not creepy)

\---------

Once they got back to the dorm after eating out, everyone was exhausted. Their little noses a red shade. But they had fun and at least Joongie forgot about what happened earlier. Mingi flicked the switch to the main light and watched as the minion nightlight lit up the room. He saw little Joongies head poking up from the covers, eyelashes fluttering as he dreamed, murmuring behind his snowman dummy with Floppy wrapped in his arms. 

This is everything I could ever want in life...

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, cute, CUTE!!   
> Ah, another nice, long chapter.  
> I was going to end it after the whole fan thing, but decided against it. I literally just write whatever comes to my head as a full story begins to unravel in my brain. Plus, I decided to give the manager a name. It was getting boring writing 'manager' over and over again. So Tae-In is his name.   
> Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading!  
> (If anyone else write ATEEZ content, does 'Yunho' keep auto correcting to 'You hoe' for anyone else? Like, is my computer trying to tell me something?)  
> Now i'm excited for christmas


	7. Little Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--This chapter includes E'LAST, a rookie group that are big fans of ATEEZ, if you are not familiar with them, I have written who each member is below. Plus a bit extra for this story. Enjoy!  
> \- Rano (Byun Yongseop), Leader and rapper. 21  
> \- Choi In, Vocalist. 24  
> \- Choi Seungyeop, vocalist. 23  
> \- Baekgyeul, (Baek Sunwoo), Lead Vocalist 20  
> \- Romin (Choi Youngmin), sub vocalist, dancer 19  
> \- Won Hyuk, Main vocalist, rapper, 18 (Little aged 3)  
> \- Lee Wonjun, Main rapper, vocalist, 18   
> \- Oh Yejun, maknae, sub vocalist, 17 (Little aged 4)  
> Phew, that took a while. Anyway ----

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
After their first meeting, the members of ATEEZ, namely Jongho, had exchanged numbers with the members of E'LAST. They were the group that had stars in their eyes whenever anyone would talk about ATEEZ. It was around 3 months after the two groups had first met that they met up again. 

Jongho was the one who suggested it after him and the other maknae, Yejun, had been texting back and forth for an hour. 

Jongho: 'How about we meet up again? You guys can come over, I'll just ask Seonghwa hyung, but I'm sure he'll say yes' 

Yejun: 'Okay, message me when you find out hyung!'

Jongho hopped out of the warmth of his bed on a mission. "Seonghwa hyung! Can E'LAST come over!" Once he couldn't find Seonghwa in his usual spot, the kitchen, he shouted out. Footsteps were heard making their way over to the kitchen. "Huh?" 

Seonghwa poked his head around the wall, covered in water and bubbles. 

Right, Joongie is having a bath right now. 

"Can E'LAST come over soon? Like, when were both free?" He questioned as if he was asking his mum. 

"Urm, yeah. We have a free week. But...Joongie?" Seonghwa had a face of uncertainty. He didn't want to invite them if Hongjoong was uncomfortable. He'll have to ask when the younger was bigger. Jongho hummed as he turned back to his phone, Seonghwa rushing off to a shout of "Mummy! Joongie cold!!"

Jongho: 'Hyung said yes. When ever you're free'

Yejun: 'Really?! Hyuk is going to be screaming my ear off tonight!. We're free tomorrow and the day after, so whenever is best for you guys'

Jongho: 'Tomorrow then?'

It was agreed, tomorrow, E'LAST were having a visit to their favourite sunbaenim's dorm. But both groups had secrets that they were worried were going to come out. 

\----------

ATEEZs household woke up equally as excited as the members of E'LAST. Hongjoong had made sure to slip into big space. Not wanting others to find out his secret and perhaps ruin their view on the group because of him. 

"Okay, is everything tidied? Everyone has eaten, Joongie are you okay?" Seonghwa was running around, imitating a headless chicken. Fretting over the house in a way only a mother could. 

"Hyung, I'm fine...Stop running around! You're making even me anxious" And he was. With the amount of worrying his hyung was doing, it was making little Joongie worried whether his mummy was okay. 

"Sorry bubs" Seonghwa came over with big eyes and smoothed down Hongjoongs hair, who pushed his hand away with a huff.   
"They're here!" Wooyoungs shrill shout sounded around the walls of the dorm. Seonghwa got back up and was fretting once again. Jongho was watching the scene if his hyungs being weird with a badly concealed smile. It was funny to watch, they had such family dynamics. 

One by one the boys of E'LAST trailed in, looking nervous. "Hello again!!!" Seonghwa welcomed with a smile. "Sit down my loves! It's okay, only Hongjoong will bite". 

"Hey!" Hongjoong huffed and crossed his arms. Looking up at the 8 other boys he smiled. "Hello"

"Hello Hongjoongie-Sunbaenim". They bowed with politeness. It made Hongjoong blush as he looked away to Yunho who had just strode in. "Just hyung is fine" He mumbled.

"In that case, call me and Seungyeop hyung as well" Choi In said with politeness, being the mum of the group that he was. He smiled down warmly to Hongjoong, who was sitting on the sofa, hands clasped. Hongjoongs head shot up to find Seonghwa after the motherly smile was directed at him. 

Seonghwa saw this and decided to pipe up, taking everyones attention off the two. "How about we set up the game thingy" He gestured towards the TV. "You mean the playstation hyung?" Came the cheeky reply from San. "Yeah, that" He deadpanned. 

An hour later, shouts could be heard from all the boys. Some were seated on the sofas whilst others were on the floor, by their feet. They were divided into 2 teams, the 4 oldest in ATEEZ and E'LAST against the 4 youngest in both groups. 

Everyones eyes were glued to the screen, even Seonghwa was enjoying himself. It wasn't until, half way through the game, everyone paused. 

Hongjoong, who had unknowingly began slipping as he sat back and watched, spoke up. "Yunnie appa, Joongie need wee" The boy was wriggling in his seat. "Okay baby" Yunho said as he passed the remote over to Seonghwa and stood up, hand in the littles as he walked him to the bathroom. 

However, back in the lounge, everyone was frozen. The rest of ATEEZ stared, waiting for one of the members of E'LAST to judge. When none came, Mingi began to speak up. 

"Look we ca-"

He was cut off.

"Dada, Joongie-hyung a little too?" 

Hyuk was looking at his appa, Rano, with wide innocent eyes. 

Wait...?

"Oh" Wooyoung whispered as he realised the situation, a huge smile spreading on his sexy face. Everyone stared at each other, the sound of the toilet flushing broke them out of their stupor. 

Giggles and the patter of bare feet broke the silence.

"Oh shit" Yunho whispered as he walked in, Joongie in front of him, giggling. 

"Nu-uh, Mama! Yunnie appa saidid bad wor' 'gain" Hongjoong squealed, turning around. Once his eyes landed on everyone, he whimpered as tears began to fill his eyes. "'ppa" The boy cried out, hands reaching for Yeosang, who shot up and collected the boy in his arms and carried him to the sofa. 

The closer they got to the other people, the louder Hongjoongs cries got. Which caused the youngest in the room to slip as well. "Eomma, he's too loud" Yejun stated, face scrunched as he watched the younger little screech. 

"Joongie, listen baby, they have their own little! Two actually! Come on baby, calm down, shh" Yeosang rocked his on his lap, swaying back and forth. 

"Yeah Joongie! Hyukie an' Yejunnie hyung little too!" E'LASTs youngest little called out. He glanced as Wooyoung who sat next to Yeosang to ask if he can go over. The other gave a nod of the head. That was all the boy needed to shoot up and bounce over to the other little in distress. Nothing like hugs between littles!

Hyuk tapped on his role models shoulders gently. "Joongie. It Hyukie. I little too!" He smiled as he caught a glimpse of his face. The other little had tears streaming down his face as he hiccupped into Yeosangs chest. "How old is Joongie?" Hyuk asked with a smile, still looking at Hongjoong, but not directing the question to him. 

"He's 3 I think. Probably going to be younger later though bud" Mingi quietly stated as they all watched on at the two littles. It was endearing. 

"Then Joongie is my age! Hyukie is 3 as well" He stated proudly as he looked around. "And Yejunnie hyung is 4! So he's an old man" Causing many to laugh. Yejun huffed. 

"Daddy, Hyukie is being mean!" Baekgyeul, their daddy, laughed as he ruffled the littles hair. Leaning in, he whispered to the boy "Hyukie is trying to make Joongie laugh prince. You know he doesn't mean it" Yejun listened and watched Hongjoong, feeling bad for the, still, trembling boy. 

"Okay daddy" He smiled out, reaching to play with his hand. 

Back with the others, Hyukie was trying to make Joongie laugh. He made funny faces, jokes and funny noises, but still, the boy wouldn't stop the tears that fell down his face. Hyuk huffed as he glanced up at Yeosang. "Yeosangie hyung, why Joongie no' stop!" He complained. Everyone else had continued playing. 

Jongho looked at a message that popped through on his phone and gasped. Instead of looking at the message, he saw the time. So that's why. 

"Hyung, it's past nap time" He stated as he looked up. 

"That would be why little one. Joongie is probably tired after all the cleaning and playing" Yeosang whispered as he stood up, Joong in arms. 

"It's also past another littles naptime huh?" Choi In said as he watched and listened. "Hyukie doesn't want to go for a nap" The little whined. 

"How about, if you go for a nap like your mama said, you can go with Joongie" Seonghwa suggested. This caused the little to gasp. "Yes, yes, yes!" He chanted, doing a happy dance.

"Shh baby, hyungies are trying to get Joongie to sleep" His appa reminded. Hyuk looked up to Yeosang with wide apologetic eyes. Yeosang smiled as he continued to bounce the small little in his arms. They were lucky that they had a bed in the dorm that wasn't a bunkbed. But it was in Yeosangs room.

Leading them to his room, Yeosang quickly made his way to the bathroom to lay the blue haired boy down and change him, without the others noticing. 

They did, but they didn't say anything. 

When he was diapered up, Yeosang gathered the fussy boy in his arms and walked over to the bed and lowered him down. Hyuk was already tucked in, so Yeosang made sure to move Joongie to the wall side so he didn't fall out. 

Perhaps they should get some bed guards? Joong had fallen out a couple of days ago and had a sore arm for the next two days. Not fun. For either party.

The fit was a little awkward as he was rather tall, 182cm to be exact. But wrapped around Hongjoongs small frame, they made it work. 

"Okay boys, I'm going to switch the light off, but keep the door open okay? Let some light in that way" He walked out, flicking the switch as Hyuk yawned out an 'okay'. Closing the door slightly, he was met with Choi In standing in front of him.   
With a hand over his racing heart, he said "Damn hyung" Laughing, they made their way over to the others. 

"I am a big boy, I don't need nap time" Yejun was telling the rest of ATEEZ as they settled down to watch a movie. They had snacks, but they were going to save them for after lunch so they didn't fill up on junk, much to everyones displeasure. But, Seonghwa was in charge here so, what he says goes.

Half way through the movie, the boy was asleep, head rested on his daddy's shoulder. 

\----------

An hour and a half later, the boys were interrupted by a cry. They were awake. Well, Joongie anyway. But Hyuk would surely be up after hearing that. Mingi stood up with a stretch and a yawn, making his way to the crying baby. 

Walking into the room he saw Hongjoong sitting up, crying once again. Hyuk was up and rubbing his back, looking panicked. He saw Mingi walk in. "I didn't do anything. I promise. Joongie woke up and crying!" The other seemed distressed, thinking Mingi would tell him off. 

"No, no, no bud, Joongie is just too little right now. When he's this young, Joongie usually has someone with him when he wakes up, Like his appa or mama." He said as he walked over and rubbed Hyuks shoulder and grabbed Joong. He had slipped to 1 now. 

"Oh, so...Hyuk is hyung now?" Hyuk looked at him in question. "Yeah buddy. Now come one, everyones waiting!" With that, he led Hyuk out, carrying Joong. He couldn't hold him too long because of his back. So, he walked to the lounge with Hyuk and Joong, depositing Joong in Jonghos arms. It was his and Seonghwas turn to change him. And he was stinky. 

Jongho grimaced as he picked the little up, walking out with Seonghwa trailing behind him. "Joongie okay?" Yejun questioned as he watched him be taken out of the room after just being brought in. "Yeah darling, they are just putting Joongie into some nice comfy clothes" Sunwoo whispered as he realised what was happening, but didn't want to embarrass the boy.

"Oh 'kay. When we get back home, can I have comfy clothes on?" The boy questioned. "Of course darling"

10 minuets later Jongho came back in, looking scarred. He silently wandered into the room and sat down as if he's seen stuff.   
Seonghwa came in moments later with the smile a mother would wear, an adoring one. It was directed at the little in his arms, who was now wearing a large shirt and a pair of small, comfy shorts. He also had his purple glittery dummy in his mouth, looking cute!

"Awee, who's mummys best boy?" Seonghwa cooed as he walked. Jongho looked on with his top lip raised in disgust, looking pale.

They sat down as Wooyoung stood. "Any little want a drink? We have juice" He spoke, voice light and high. "Can Hyukie have some juicie please Woo-hyungie?" 

"Wonderful manners baby, much better than Mingi" Wooyoung teased, turning to face the other little in the room. "Yejunnie? Want some juice as well little one?" He questioned. 

"Yes please"

With that, Wooyoung took off to the kitchen, grabbing a plastic cup and two bottles. One for Joongie, sea creatures printed on the cup, and one for Hyukie, a yellow one with animals on it. He poured out the juice in each of the bottles and carried them into their lounge that was full of people. Passing the sea creature bottle to Seonghwa, the animal one to Hyukie and the cup to Yejun. Getting a 'thank you' in return each time.

They settled down and continued to watch the movie until it was finished, then all the mums in the groups stood to help make lunch. They decided to just make many sandwiches and have snacks after.

Once they were made, the littles were sat on the floor, munching on their food whilst the older ones were eating whilst on the sofa. Joongie was still quite shy, so he shuffled back onto Sans feet until he was actually sitting on them. Not that the other boy minded, he just ruffled the blue hair with a dimpled smile, before taking a huge bite of his food. 

"Does Joongie wan play after nummies?" Hyuk asked as he watched the, mentally, younger boy mush his food in his hands whilst eating. Joongie looked up with blinking eyes. "Pway!" He squealed out, dropping his food, ready to stand up. Hyuk shot a panicked looked to his caregiver, then his older brother. 

"After food baby" San reminded, pushing the other down again. "Nooo Joonie pawy!" The little demanded. Hyukie felt bad. If he didn't ask, Joongie wouldn't be acting like this. Hyuk whined as he looked up at the leader of his group and his appa, Rano. Rano looked down and smiled. "It's okay baby. Joongie just wants to play. It's not your fault" 

Hyuk turned back around to see Joongie still throwing a small tantrum. He had his food pushed to the side, to which Jongho reached down and grabbed before it ended up on the floor, or worse, in someones hair.

"No Hongjoong, food first mister. If not, then you can have a time out and no play time" San said with authority in his voice, making sure not to be too strict an have a repeat of last time. He spoke as if he was really speaking to a child as Joongie whined and huffed.

Giving up, Joong turned back around. "Joonie mam-ma" (num-num in Korean it was on weekly idol and was too cute!) He saw that it was missing, until the sandwich was thrust into his face. Smiling, he grabbed it and began munching again.

A few sighs were released, mainly from E'LAST. To be honest, they didn't want to witness a tantrum today, having dealt with one yesterday from their own littles. 

Lunch passed without anymore hiccups and now, it was play time. The rest of the members from both groups had all grouped off, chatting, whilst the three littles racked through the toy box looking for something to do.

"Joonie pway" Hongjoong squealed, clapping his hands. "Yeah, Joongie come play with Hyukie and Yejunnie hyungie!" Hyuk said as he brought some cars over, Yejun doing the same. 

"Hyungie? Is Joongie really small?" Hyuk asked Yejun as he watched Joong chew on a toy. Yejun leaned in as he too, watched. "I think so Hyukkie. Is Joongie too young to play with us?" The two decided that they would play on their own. With Joongie in his own little world as he now chewed on a block, Floppy in his left hand and his dummy spat out on the floor. 

The two played for 30 minuets before the turned back to check in Joongie, only to find him gone. In a house full of caregivers, where could he have gone?

"Joongie? Where you go?" They looked around the room, both getting anxious, not wanting to tell Joongies caregivers that they lost him. 5 minutes later and they had no other choice but to tell. So, Hyuk began sobbing as he babbled to Wooyoung that they couldn't find him.

"Slow down honey, what's wrong?" He soothed. "We playin' and Joongie was really small, so he play by himself and now he's gone!" Hyukie sobbed, Yejun crying behind him. 

After hearing this, Woo began to worry. But he pushed those worries down as he fully stepped out of the bathroom. "He couldn't have gone far. I'm sure Joongie is okay" Wooyoung was in the toilet when he got bombarded with the two littles.   
Together, they walked into the lounge, looking for the small missing little. But, just like they said, he wasn't there. Wooyoung began to panic as he went to tell Seonghwa. Then, all the caregivers were notified. 

"Joongie, where are you baby?" Everyone shouted.

It was then they heard a 'thump' and a cry. They looked at each other before locating the direction the sobs were coming from. The laundry room. 

Yunho walked over and opened the door to see a crying little on the floor. Reaching down, he picked him up and placed him on his hip. 

"How on Earth did you get in their Joongie?" they weren't angry, just relived. The two littles came rushing over, hugging their new friend in happiness. Both babbling apologies as they cried. 

"Joonie 'ere!" Joong shouted around his dummy. Everyone chuckled, even the littles. 

"Well, thanks for today, but we should really get going" Rano said as he saw both of his littles yawning. 

"Okay, thanks for coming. We'll try make this a thing yeah?" Seonghwa stated. It was good for Joongie to have friends that are also littles. "Yeah"

"Come on Joongie, say goodbye to hyungies" Yunho said to the boy in his arms. Joong turned to him with big eyes. "Buh-byes?" He questioned. "Yeah pumpkin, it's time for them to go now. They've got to get dinner and go beddie-byes"

"Buh-bu" Hongjoong whispered as he waved in his usual way, thumb tucked into his hand. With that, E'LAST left with 2 sleepy littles. 

"Now, what should we order for dinner?" San asked as his stomach rumbled. 

"Chicken!" 3 shouts rang out. "Chi-in" Another one said. 

"Chicken it is" San ordered. It didn't take long to get there, just enough time for Seonghwa to clean the toys and spilled out washing away. Sitting down, the group munched on their dinner of fried chicken until it was all gone. Which didn't take long.   
Once the sun was setting in the sky, Joongie was in the arms of his mama, who was giving the boy a nice warm bottle of milk. He was wearing a onesie that left the feet covered as well. Looking up, the boy suckled on the bottle. Mama was pretty, his long black hair covering his eyes. Joong smiled as he reached up and grasped on the bottle. 

Wooyoung watched him from above with fond eyes.

"Come on poppet, lets get you to bed" The others were messing around when Joong finished his bottle. He now had his dummy in his lips as he rested his chin on his mamas shoulder as he carried him to bed. The rest of his caregivers in Mingis room, laughing and playing. But he didn't care. He had his mama. 

"Ma" He mumbled around his dummy as Wooyoung placed the boy down, not wanting to let him go. Small hand grasping the other bigger one as he whined. "Okay, okay baby. Mama will stay" Wooyoung moved the baby over so he can lay as well, arm wrapped around the others shoulder, head resting on his chest. They stayed like this, asleep, until the next morning.   
\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a soft ending! Haha😂  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Likes and feedback is always welcomed!   
> ++This story is just making me sad, I want a child so bad!++


	8. Sick

They were performing when he first felt it. The twinge in his head, the slight tilt in his vision. All signs he was becoming sick. But he ignored them. Three days of his symptoms getting progressively worse until he couldn't possibly hide it. 

ATEEZ had an interview today. It was with a YouTuber. They didn't know who, all they knew is that he spoke English. Meaning that Hongjoong will have to be present. Yes, the other members can speak English, especially San. But they weren't entirely confident in themselves. Thinking they'll mess up. So was Hongjoong. However, he has been learning English the longest and is the leader, it's down to him to do the talking. 

He would have been fine with it, had it been any other day. Today, his head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach. Hongjoong wanted to tell someone, but everyone else was complaining of headaches or cramps, so he didn't want to add to the managers stress. 

"Hongjoongie hyung, can you pass me the water" Mingi panted out. He was doubled over, stomach rolling in cramps. Sighing, he grabbed the bottle and passed it over, looking at everyone else. The only un-sick one seemed to be San, who was rushing around trying to help everyone as well.

Hongjoong walked over to the manager who was just hanging up the phone. "Manager-nim, can we just cancel today? Everyone's ill" He complained. The manager looked at him and sighed as he ran his hand down his face. 

"The guy is here already. But we can have an interview with just you and San instead of with everyone" He offered. Hongjoong lit up at this. If he gets everyone away, no one would notice him looking a little worse for wear. 

"Yeah, I'm sure-"

He was cut off by a loud 'thump'. Turning around, he saw that San was on the floor, passed out. 

Oh. 

Change of plan then. 

Muttering a curse under his breath, he ran to the fallen boy, manager in tow. The other members seemed too sick to get up and check on their fallen bandmate. 

"San, San-ah? Come one, wake up buddy" They mumbled. Getting no response, Hongjoong looked up at their manager as he stalked off. Turning his attention back to San as he shook the boy to try and awaken him.

Turns out, the manager was on the phone to an ambulance. Then the company, then the people who had organised the interview. Everyone was rushing about too fast for Hongjoongs liking. He felt as if he was going to scream. 

Luckily a few medics came running in, pushing him away from Sans body. They felt for his pulse and many other things his hazy mind couldn't understand.  
"Hongjoong-ah, they're going to take San and some managers are taking the boys to the hospital as well. God knows how you've all become ill" With a sigh, Tae-In walked off. 

This left Hongjoong alone. Sitting down with a pout on his face, he watched as everyone was helped up from their seats and lead away. As well as the bed that San is currently laying on. 

"Wait...where am I supposed to go?" He muttered to himself as he stood. Black spots clouded his vision as he got up. Hongjoong grabbed onto the nearest thing to him, a table and steadied himself. 

Standing still to regain his balance, he saw that the room had now cleared. Everyone was gone. 

Huh?

Turning his head slowly to not become dizzy, he saw that the room was completely empty. Of not only people, but their belongings as well. He whined as the familiar feeling on being alone started to seep in. Due to his headspace, he hadn't felt this way in a long time, and it was gut-retching for the boy. He quickly waddled away in search for someone. 

He found his manager 5 minutes later looking stressed as he was, once again, on the phone. When he noticed his presence, he quickly muttered a 'bye' and hung up. "Hongjoong...I know you don't want to, but can you do the interview alone. The guy is kicking off. Claiming he travelled all this way"

On his own? They wanted him to do it alone?

Looking into the desperate eyes of the manager he sighed. "I guess so". The managers was too relieved to see how the boy stumbled backwards. "Thank you so much Joong-ah. Don't worry, I'm leaving in a second to make sure the others are okay, so don't worry about them"

Firstly he had to do the interview without his band mates and secondly, he was going to be here alone? There was no one to translate for him! "O-okay" He stuttered as the manager left. 

He looked up at the clock and saw he had 5 minuets until recording. Luckily he had make-up on and the mic set up. With a sigh he sat down, aching head in his hands. 

\-------

"So, hello everyone, today I'm here with a member of ATEEZ. Introduce your self" The interviewer said with a fake smile.

"Urm...Hi I'm Hongjoong, leader of ATEEZ" He waved in the direction of the camera. The interview went on slowly. Hongjoong had to wait a couple seconds before answering the questions, letting the English comprehend in his mind. By the end of it, the interviewer gave him one last fake smile and said goodbye to the camera, then turned around and stalked off just as Hongjoong was about to say goodbye. 

Frowning, he looked up at the camera people who were all mumbling about, not paying any attention to him. So, he just got up and decided to walk away. Due to only having a small number of staff, they all had to go with the others. That had been 2 hours ago. Now, Hongjoong was tired, hungry and in pain. He wondered how the members are. 

Are they feeling better? Is Sannie awake?

He whimpered at the thought of his papa on the floor, unresponsive. The thought scared him. 

Realising he was slipping, he willed his pain filled head out of it before he could sink in too deep. Hongjoong walked around the dressing room that had been theirs, where the members all started saying they felt ill and where San collapsed. He looked around for his phone, finding it on one of the tables that had water bottles on them. 

Grabbing it, he rushed to type in the password and open up his contact list. With no recent messages, he was concerned. At first he tried the manager. No answer.   
Then the rest of the group. Again, no answer. 

He huffed as he sat, ringing each person again. They must be busy, he decided. But there was no one here to take him home, and if he goes out dressed like this, then the chances of him getting mobbed were pretty high. Especially with the fan sites outside waiting for them to leave. Perhaps if he waited until dark they would go away. 

So, that was what he did. He waited and waited, trying to reach someone. It was an hour into trying to get a hold of someone when he realised that the members phones were still here. In the rush, they hadn't thought of picking their phones up.

3 hours later and he was still sitting in the same place. He was hungry, tired and oh so little. But his little side knew to continue phoning, even if he was phoning the members still, knowing they wouldn't pick up. Tears started to fall down his pale face and he tried someone else. 

With a short ring of one of the stylists (the main one, Mirim), she picked up.

"Oh, Hongjoong-ah, hello?" She sounded half asleep and very confused. 

"Noona" He sobbed out.

"Joong-ah, what's wrong?" Mirim wasn't too sure whether he had slipped or not. "Are your appas there baby?" But she went for it anyway. 

"Joongie 'lone!" The poor boy was sobbing his heart out as he stayed in the unfamiliar area. 

"Alone? Little one, where are you?" She was concerned. Why would he be alone? Surely the others would be out and okay by now, San collapsed after running around too much and the others were slightly dehydrated. At least, that's what the manager said after she phoned, worried.

"Joongie at pwace. Nu'no wher-" He was cut of by a heave. Vomit rising up his throat and onto his clothes, splashing onto the floor. 

"Oh Joong..." She whispered as she heard. Running towards her kitchen to grab her home phone, she dialled another number while she stayed on the line with the boy.

other convo

"Hello? Mirim?"

"Tae-In oppa, where are you right now?"

"At the company, why?"

"Where's Hongjoong?" She demanded. 

"..." Silence was heard over the over line. 

"Where. Is. He?" She was not happy, not in the slightest. 

"Shit. I'll go get him."

"Yeah, you better, the poor boy's sick and little"

end

She quickly turned back to the other phone in her hand.

"Joongie buddy, manager-nim is gonna get you now okay? Noona will stay on the phone with you until he arrives"

"O-okay" Hongjoong was scared, outside was dark, he was alone and ill and wanted his appas and mamas.

They stayed on the phone together for the next 20 minuets until a shout could be heard. 

"Hongjoong-ah!"

Dropping his phone, Hongjoong ran to the voice, not caring for the sick that was over him. "Manana-nim!" He was slipping younger and younger by them minute.   
The manager sped up as he heard the call, racing around the corner to find a sick looking boy. "Hongjoong" He sighed with relief. Hongjoong sobbed as he tried to hug the man, but then remembered the mess all over him.

"Joonie caww and caww and no anwer!" 

"I'm so sorry buddy" The manager reached down, picking the boy up, not caring for the sick, then walked into the room where Hongjoong just was. By the looks of it, he had tried to clean up. Bless him. He quickly grabbed the discarded phone and bag and set off to the exit, the boy still sobbing in his arms. 

"It otay, Joonie know" 

The managers heart ached at this, he shouldn't have been forgiven, at least not yet. The boy fell asleep not long after. 

\---------

When he pulled up to the dorm, he quickly got out and carried Hongjoong in, up in the lift and to the door. Knocking quietly. No answer, the boys were probably asleep. Grabbing the spare key, he opened the unusually quiet dorm. 

The hall was dark, no lights shining through underneath any of the door. Odd. 

But, he pushed it to the back of his head and set about his task. Cleaning Hongjoong. There wasn't much mess on him anymore. He managed to wipe it off with a wipe earlier. So, he just changed the boy and settled him into bed, not noticing that the bed above, was empty. 

\---------

Morning came far too quickly for Hongjoongs opinion. Blinking his bleary eyes up to the top bunk as the pain settled back into his head. Hands rubbing his eyes as he groaned. He was no longer little, which made it easier to hide him being ill. After yesterday, he didn't want to stress the others out, thinking that they were still really ill. 

Hongjoong rolled out of bed and wandered into the bathroom to take a quick shower, washing the smell off his body. Then getting dressed into some comfy, oversized clothes. He waddled over to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water when he noticed a note on the worktop.

'Hey hyung,   
nice of you to drop by at the dorms. Perhaps next time you should come visit your dongsaeng in hospital. Anyway, don't bother anymore. If you're reading this, then you're obviously home. We couldn't stay, we were at the hospital with San, Mingi and Yunho. They should be fine, out by tomorrow, so don't worry that little selfish head of yours.  
Bye'

Wow, rude. 

He knew about San, but Mingi and Yunho too? What happened? Running to collect his phone and bag, he locked the door and ran down the stairs and into the street, hailing a taxi over. He quickly opened the door and got himself belted in the moments one pulled up.

"Where to kid?"

"KQ Entertainment" (IDK the address...)

Hongjoong powered on his phone as he waited. There was no notifications. What's going on with everyone. He had to swallow a couple times as the taxi driver seemed to think he was on some sort of mission, swerving corners, speeding down the roads. 

But it got him to where he wanted to be very quickly. He slammed some money into the drivers awaiting hand, then stumbled out the car and up into the building, running up to the places that the others could be. They were no where. 

Changing his plan, he quickly ran to the managers office whilst trying to phone Seonghwa. They had collected their phones last night, whilst Hongjoong slept. To start with, they weren't in the dorms, at the time the manager arrived, instead they were out getting food for those in hospital.

He picked up.

"Hongjoong-ah. What do you want" His tone made Hongjoong swallow thickly. 

"U-rm, hyung, how's everyone?" He stuttered out, hearing a scoff on the other line.

"They're fine now." That was it. All he said.

"Hwa...what's going on?..." His head hurt as it span, making him feel nauseous. Hongjoong fell to his knees as he saw someone rushing to him. With his phone still clutched in his hand, he passed out.

\--------

2 Hours later and he still wasn't awake, lying in the hospital bed. The other members were pissed at him. But after a scolding by their, equally as guilty feeling manager, they found out what actually happened. 

"You left hyung there? And he too, was sick?" Yunho questioned from his place in the bed. He was fine now, all the boys were, having woke up yesterday. They were just waiting for the papers the manager had to sign. 

"And he was little?" Wooyoung questioned, eyes blazing. 

The manager looked down, regretful. "Guys, we can't just blame him. We were dicks to him too. Leaving that message, being rude...We're at fault here as well" Jongho stated, defending the manager.

A silence fell over the members as they each thought of ways to say sorry to their little. 

"...Yunnie appa 'kay?" A small voice sounded from the door. 

Everyone looked up to see Hongjoong standing at the door, one hand clutching the door frame whilst the other clutched his stomach.   
"Baby...what are you doing up?" Wooyoung was quick to get up and walk over to the shorter male. Gathering him in his arms and hoisting him up to his hip. 

"I wouldn't do that- "

Too late. 

The manager didn't get to finish what he was going to say before Hongjoong gave a painful sounding heave and emptied his already empty stomach over his mama.   
"Joonie sowie mama" The poor boy sobbed as Wooyoung held the boy and took a couple of breaths to calm down. He didn't really like sick, it always made him feel sick as well. 

Yeosang saw this and reached for the sick male and placed him on his lap. "It's okay little one. Mamas sorry for picking you up" Wooyoung said before he dashed out the room, San, who's feeling much better now, following. 

This made Joongie feel worse, he still thought everyone was mad at him, which made him sob more. 

A nurse came in carrying paper and took one look at the crying boy and cooed. "Shall we get you some clean clothes darling?" She passed the papers to the manager and left to find some. 

"Sweetie, it's fine, appas are so sorry for what happened muffin, we didn't mean to get angry, not again baby" Seonghwa said as he rubbed up and down Joongs back comfortingly. 

"Joonie sowie fo' been bad" He mumbled. "No darling, Joonie wasn't bad" The nurse from before came in carrying some clean clothes and a thermometer.  
"Okay Hongjoong-ssi, I need to take your temperature and if it's low enough, you're free to go!" She exclaimed and quickly got to work. Because he no longer had a temperature, they had no need to keep him there, as it's a simple stomach bug. 

The manager signed both release papers as the members got Joongie cleaned up, then they were on their way home, giving the boy lots of hugs and kisses, nursing him back to full health.   
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this is shit. But I wrote this ages ago and just remembered I hadn't posted it. Then I read through it and saw the ending was missing and couldn't remember what it was, and idek anymore... sorry, anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!!!


	9. Not a chapter

Hello, this isn't a chapter. 

I'm going to take a break from this story and probably start writing it again around November time. idk, we'll see. But in the meantime, check out my new story!

It's called 'My Big Brother' and it's where Hongjoong and Yeosang are brothers. Although Hongjoong has a disability, making him completely dependent on his younger brother. It's full of fluff but also, there are warnings of things like abuse. But it doesn't go into detail of the actions happening. I would appreciate if you gave it a read! Thank you!

I may open up requests for this story soon. But it will have to fit in with the story line. Those who are little will be little and those who are big will be bIg. Ages will also NOT change. ^-^


	10. Requests

yanno what? I'll just open the requests now. They will take some time as I'm not going to start writing this story until at least the beginning of October. But, I'll definitely do them. 

.

.

So, requests are as follows:

1\. They have to be with the current characters as they are now. (Hongjoong little, Wooyoung and Mingi switches) No other littles are going to be added.

2\. Obviously no sexual stuff. Not in this Christian household. No sir-e

3\. Other than that, it can be whatever you want. But fitting the storyline of they are already out to the other members. 

Thank you! Let your imaginations run Free!! 😁


	11. A day with Yunnie appa

Today was a day specifically for Yunho and Hongjoong, the others going off and doing their own thing. The two had planned this for a while month now, little Joonie was so excited to play with his Yunnie apps that he could hardly sleep the night before, leaving him a little tired boy in the morning. 

"Wakey wakey, sweetpea" Yunho cooed over to the little cuddled underneath his sheets, gently sitting down next to him and running a hand down his back, encouraging him out of his deep sleep. 

"..No...Joongie sweepy" He whined out, pushing his paci back into his mouth when it began to slip out. A deep chuckle sounded from Yunho as he watched the, mentally, younger boy struggle to wake up. 

"Come on baby, it's Joongie and Yunnie appa day, remember? I give you a couple more minutes whilst I go make some breakfast, okay? How do pancakes sound, sweetie?" Man, Yunho was so soft for this little boy. He loved him with his whole being. 

"..mmh.."

With that, Yunho wandered out. He had already gotten dressed before the others left, so all he had to do was get little Joongie ready and then they can start their day. 

"I hope he's not upset they didn't say goodbye..." He mumbled to himself whilst he fried the batter in the pan, already having a couple done. 

"Where mamma?" A voice sounded behind him which made him jump. Whipping around, he saw the smaller leaning on the work surface, rubbing his eyes and yawning with his paci still loosely held in his mouth. 

"They've gone baby. It's just me and you now, little one" This caused Hongjoong to pause, looking up at his appa whilst his eyes glistened over. 

"Say buh-bye?"

Oh daym.

Yunho quickly took the last pancake out of the pan and stuck it on the plate, before walking over to the boy to engulf his small frame in his large one. 

"Baby, you were sleeping! Momma didn't want to wake you up, poppet. You were all snug into your bed. But everyone gave you a kissy and said bye!" He reassured as the tired little cried. The poor boy was still so tired, which made his emotions much worse. 

"Tell you what, should we have brekkie and then a bath? Would you like appa to give little Joongie a nice bath?" He baby talked down to the small boy. 

"Yesh pwease" Looking up, he saw his appas smiling face looking down at him, making him feel a sense of happiness rush through him. "Lub appa"

"And appa loves you too!" He cooed, lifting him and settling him on a chair at the table. Then grabbing a plate and cutting it up into small chunks so the clumsy little wouldn't choke, again. 

They ate their breakfast quickly, both wanting to get on with the day ahead. 

"Go grab some clothes so I can run the bath!" Yunho called out, running funnily to the bathroom. 

"Silly appa!" Hongjoong giggled, watching him run and folding over with laughter. Once he reaslised he was alone, he quickly waddled to his room and grabbed some cute clothes he wanted to wear. It was a pair of leggings and a baby pink hoodie. 

He stood, debating over what socks he should wear. It was cold, so should he get fluffy ones? Or normal ones? He grabbed the fluffy pair once he decided and ran off with a huge smile on his face. 

"Appa!" 

Yunho looked at the door from his position kneeling next to the tub. 

"You ready baby?"

"Yuppie!" 

Hongjoong settled the clothes down on the floor, not at all neatly. Yunho chuckled before helping to remove the boys clothes and diaper. 

Then, he lifted the boy up and placed him in the tub, loving when he squeeled when his skin touched the bubbly water. 

"Is it nice and warm?"

"Nice! Bubbles!" The boy settled down and began splashing, trying to pop all the bubbles. 

"Are you slipping younger baby?" Yunho cooed when he realised the difference in speech. 

Hongjoong paused, big doe eyes looking up at him regretfully. "Sowie appa"

"No baby. It's fine. Appa loves Joongie no matter how young he is" He soothed, running a hand through the boys hair. "Now lets get you washed, yeah?"

Hongjoong did not like the washing process at all, but he was a good boy for his appa and didn't throw a tantrum when he gently scrubbed the boys skin clean. 

"All done baby. Lets get out and get dried. Then we can play!" Yunho lifted him out and wrapped a minion towel around the boy, then sat himself down and grabbed the talcum powder, just a little something extra that would help sooth the boys skin. 

He set to work on drying him and dressing him in the clothes he picked for the day.

"Come on baby, you're all done now. What shall we do first?"

Hongjoong pondered on what they could do. Hand coming up to his jaw to do the typical thinking pose.

"Joonie knows! Nails!" He squealed, looking down at his bare nails. 

Yunho chucked. "Okay Joongie, what colour shall we paint them, hmm?" He grasped hold of the littles had so they could make their way over to his room to grab what they would need. 

"Joonie wans dat one" he said, pointing over to the glittery purple pot. "And what one shall Yunnie appa have?"

Hongjoong paused to think again. What colour would suit appa? 

"Ligh' bwue!"

They grabbed what they needed and made their way to the lounge, not sitting on the sofa just incase they spilt any. Seonghwa would kill them if they did. 

"I'll paint Joongies and will Joongie paint mine?" 

"No...Joongie cannot do dat!" The boy was slowly but surely slipping to a younger age as the day progressed. But he didn't want to be too young that he couldn't play with appa!

"Okay baby. Appa would do his own"

After a full hour of chatting and painting nails, they were all dry and ready to be shown off. "Once momma gets home, you can show him your pretty nails Joongie!"

The boy, now around 2 and slipping lower, looked up at his caregiver as his lip began to tremble at the thought of his momma. 

"Momma..." He burst into tears again, really wanting to see his momma. 

"Baby, shh. Oh, come here you" Yunho gathered the sobbing boy into his arms and on his lap, rocking him gently side to side. "It's okay my little baby. Momma isn't going to be long. But until then, you have Yunnie appa here! I think it's time a certain baby had nap time, hmm?" 

Yunho lifted himself up off the floor, with Joongie still in his arms and settled down onto the sofa. Shifting so the two was in a much more comfortable position. He quickly rummaged around his pocket, sighing when he pulled out the littles paci, and stuck it into his mouth, reducing the boy to soft whimpers. 

"There we go baby. Sleepy time now. Yunnie appa's here sweetie" 

Thats how everyone else found the two later on, curled up together, asleep. 

Sure, it wasn't what they planned, but every day with Joongie is a treasure. 


	12. Even more friends?!

The time had finally come. The time when ATEEZ are going to smash the stage at MAMA. Everyone was feeling nervous for the stage as yet again, they will be performing in front of huge names like BTS and others. They have become much more comfortable with performing to these famous groups. But with there being no audience and only other groups, it caused the littles to become stressed. 

Yes, I said littles. A couple of weeks ago, Wooyoung slipped after dance practice, then Mingi only an hour later after hearing the stressed and confused cries of the switch. Both were switches as they only regressed when they needed. Plus, Joongie was very welcoming and loved having hyungs that he could play with. Although when he saw his caregivers little after he woke up from a nap, he was a little shocked and confused, leading to tears of his own to fall as his babyspaced mind couldn't understand why his mama was playing with stuffed toys whilst sitting on appas. To which he was a little upset, Yeosang was supposed to wake him up. 

Back to the present, Mingi was on the verge of slipping before they had done their stage, which was a massive con to having his newfound littlespace. Now he understands how terrifying it must have been for Joongie to carry on as normal without the threat of his littlespace. 

"Wanna go home!" He whined to himself as they got into their positions on the dark stage. Luckily, he got through the performance without any hiccups. 

But those problems started as soon as the powerful group walked off stage. Mingi walked over to Wooyoung to see if he was slipping as well. Which he was. The mentally older had slipped into a headspace of 5, whilst he himself had slipped to 4. 

"Wooie hyung, we're little!" He complained, tugging on the others hand. 

"Oh no, where's appas?" Wooyoung said, not paying attention to his brother. Instead, he was looking around the room, hoping to find someone that he recognised. Due to Mingi going to Wooyoung instead of following the others, he lost track of their caregivers. 

But, once they spotted a familiar blob of brown hair, they thought they were saved. Until he turned around that is. 

"Hongoongie-hyung!" Wooyoung called out, giving his best impression of being big. 

The blob of hair paused when he heard his name being called out, then he turned, big doe eyes searching for the person who called for him. That was when the two little saw the others face. Tears were falling down his face as he anxiously rang his hands, a nervous habit. 

"What do we do now Wooie hyung?" Mingi desperately asked, walking over to the youngest little. 

"I dunno" He replied, puppy eyes showing as he found no way to find his caregivers, especially with the leader in his young headspace as well. 

"Joongie, hyungs are here" Mingi said, hugging the boy who sobbed into his chest. 

"Wa' 'pa" He sobbed out, words slurred and muffled due to the shirt that was blocking him from speaking properly. 

"We find them! Soon, we'll be with appas!" Wooyoung assured, already taking the lead in walking to find them. Together, they walked. Turning every corner only to find themselves back where they started. They went in a circle, or square due to the layout of the place. 

This caused tears to slip down Mingis face as he heard his baby brother sob louder and the frustrated sigh come from Wooyoungs. 

"Maybe, one of us be big?" He tried, wiping at his face to hide his tears. They quickly stood to the side and sat on the chairs to get some sort of privacy. 

"But appa said if we slip, don't leave it. Plus, it's too hard!" Wooyoung complained, bringing little Joongie onto his lap to calm him and himself. 

"...Are you okay?" The two older ones jumped when they heard a hesitant voice call out to them by their side. "You're ATEEZ, right? Wow, you guys are amazing" The person rambled on, but stopped abruptly when he received a slap on the arm from the person next to him. 

"Sorry about that" hat was when they looked up, recognising the voices. Wooyoung paled when he realised he was in front of J-Hope and Jimin sunbaenim whilst little. He quickly put on his big voice. 

"Hello sunbaenims, we're fine!" He said, pained smile on his face. However, the moment he finished talking, the little curled on his lap let out a huge sob. 

"Oh my, poor baby" Another voice sounded out, making them all turn to where it came from. Seokjin. The world wide handsome guy. 

With so many people, Mingi tried to hide himself behind his older brothers frame. Only succeeding in hiding his face due to his larger body. "Wan' go home hyungie" He whispered into Wooyoungs ear. 

"Are you guys okay?" Jin asked, coming over to be near the young boys and bring them comfort. That was when he realised the odd behaviour. "Hold on, are you guys littles?" He cooed out. 

This caused Wooyoung to bite his lips and nod, tears also falling down his handsome face. "Oh babies, where's your appas, hmm?" Jimin asked, running a hand through Wooyoungs hair to sooth him. 

"Appas go missing!" Mingi exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and letting them drop to show his exasperation. "And Joongie baby, so we need appas!"

Jin cooed, soothing the boy then turning to the supposed baby. Well, the one who he thought he was talking about. "Hey Joongie, your hyungies tell me you're very little right now baby, so why don't you come here so we can look for your appas, yeah?" He carefully asked, opening his arms slowly so he didn't scare the distressed little. 

"No, don't touch bubba!" Wooyoung said, tightening his arms around the trembling boy on his lap, eyes wide and spooked. Jimin retracted his hand as everyone flinched back. "Sowwie. But bubba can get scared lots, so we hafta protect him!" His little mind had remembered some of what Hongjoong had told him about his past, why he isn't fond of new people and skinship.

Everyone was left confused, even Mingi. But if it's what his hyung said, it must be true. So, he nodded in agreement. 

"Oh baby, we won't hurt bubba, don't worry" Jimin soothed, bringing his hand back to the boys hair, stroking it in comfort. "We just wanna help"

"Yeah darlings, bubba looks a little sad, right? Jinnie hyung is good at making people happy!" Hobbie piped up, reassuring the two and trying to convince them to hand over the sobbing little to his warming hyung. 

"hmm" Wooyoung thought it over, but with his legs quickly becoming numb and with Mingis nod, he handed the baby over. He looked like a kitten that was being held. 

Jin cooed, taking the small boy into his arms. "Thank you sweetie. Aww, aren't you a cutie, hmm? Oh, poor baby, you're okay now. You're with Jinnie hyungie now, you're okay" He stood and gently bounced the small boy on his hip in an attempt to calm him. It seemed to be working quite well as, within 5 minuets, the boy seemed to be getting bleary eyed. "Good baby, ohh, you're tiny you, aren't you?" He continued to baby talk the 5'4" boy in his arms, well aware of the eyes following his every move. 

"You're Wooyoung, right?" Jimin asked, remembering the boy when he was on facetime with their juniors. Wooyoung looked up and nodded, faint blush on his face. "And that's Mingi and bubba is Hongjoongie. How Jiminie hyung know littles?" He questioned, intrigued.

It was Heoseok who answered him, now having Mingi cuddled into him. "Well, we have two little of our own sweetie. It's TaeTae and Kookie" He turned to his other member. "Although, having a member in babyspace is quite rare. Especially a leader"

"He's the leader?" Jin asked in shock, knocking Joongie out of his near asleep state. "Hmm" 

"Wow" He breathed, looking at the big, misty eyes that stared up at him. His face instantly softened, loving holding the baby. To tell the truth, he really wanted one of his littles to slip this young. But both didn't want to. He thought back to the conversation he had with them, where they said they didn't want to be that dependent on him that they couldn't even go to the toilet himself. 

That thought made him look up, alert. "Little ducklings, by any chance, does bubba have to wear a diapey?" He questioned, keeping his face void of any judgement. He wouldn't judge anyway. 

It was Mingi who answered from his place tucked into Jhopes side. "That's why we need ta find appas" 

"Shall we go look then?" Hobbie said, getting ready to stand up. 

"But, what if people see? It's quite obvious with Joong on hyungs hip" Jimin said once he realised a slight flaw in his plan. "Why don't we go to the dressing room, then send a message over to Yeonjun and see if he can get into contact with the others"

With their mind made up, they quickly made their way over to the dressing room. Luckily, the event was finished now, so all the other members were in the room. Plus, ATEEZ would have been given back their phones by now. 

"Hey guys - oh, urm. I didn't know we were inviting people- why is he on your hip?" Namjoons confused, awkward stuttering sounded around the room. 

"Shh, it's just ATEEZ." Jin said, scolding the other for being loud. 

Seeing the littles enter the room, the two littles of BTS immediately recognised that they were in littlespace, causing them to drop as well. 

"Momma, we play together?" Tae squealed out, going up to the two walking littles, making sure not to give hugs unless they say so, as his momma had taught him. 

"Yeah, you guys go play, okay? But be careful, they must be very scared, baby" Jin said, sitting down next to Namjoon and moving Hongjoong so he had both legs around his waist with his face buried in his neck. Tae and Kookie went over, pulling Woo and Mingi to a clean section on the floor, pulling out a wide range of toys that had the two amazed.

"Joon, send Yeonjun a message to message ATEEZ please" He said, rocking the squirming boy in his arms. "The sooner the better" 

But once he turned to look at they younger, he saw him staring in shock at the little on his lap. 

"Is he...is he a baby?" He questioned. "Yes, now hurry before he pees all over me!" Jin hissed out, not having any heat behind the words he was saying. They were all still in their stage outfits, so they didn't really want them getting messy. Their stylists would kill them!

Mingi saw the two with his bubba and thought that they were speaking mean about him. So, he did what any kid would do. He got up and said, "No be meanie!" 

"Minmin, stop! Deys trying to get appas for us!" Wooyoung said after he heard his brothers shout, pausing his game with Kookie and Taetae. 

"Mumma.." The youngest whimpered out, hearing his hyungie talk about his caregivers. A fresh new wave of tears began to build up behind his eyes. 

"Is he baby?" Kookie whispered to Wooie, who nodded a yes. "Oh"

"I know baby, Jinnie hyungie is trying to find your mumma for you" Jin said, rocking him before any tears would actually fall. 

\---

Back at ATEEZs dressing room, they were freaking out. It had been half an hour since the had seen the other three. So, they were pretty on edge and panicking. 

Jongho was pacing up and down, Seonghwa was on the phone with their manager who was running around the building looking, Yeosang and San were quietly talking whilst Yunho was thinking of all the places the others could be. 

"I mean, were they little? I don't know. Plus, they might have been scared, so they could be little" Jongho rambled on. 

"Shush, I have a call!" Yeosang called out, making everyone pause. He answered seeing it was Yeonjun. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yeosang. Urm, it's kind of odd, but BTS sunbaenims asked you guys to go to their dressing room? I got a text and it said for you to go, so I didn't ask why"

"Perhaps they could have seen them?" Jongho continued talking to himself. "Shh" Yunho said. 

"Okay, thanks, bye" Yeosang quickly hung up, racing out of the room followed by the others. Once they got to the door, they paused, nervous. Jongho was the one that knocked, concerned for his babies.

The door swung open, the sound of familiar cries and giggles was what welcomed them. They glanced around, seeing Woo and Minmin contently playing on the floor with Taehyung and Jungkook. Jongho barged past, making his way to the crying boy as an automatic response, lifting him out of Jins arms and into his. 

Seonghwa quickly made his way over. "Sorry about him, he just gets a little protective sometimes" He nervously chuckled, hoping he didn't make their seniors mad.

But a chuckle was heard behind him. "It's okay, we can get like that as well sometimes. You guys are the owners of these brats, I assume?" Yoongi jokingly said. 

"Yeah. I'm so sorry if they caused you any trouble. We've been looking for them for the past half an hour, running around the whole building. I'm sorry for troubling you guys"

"Oh it's no worries. It's all fine. They're just so precious. So cute. Oh, you're so lucky to have a babyspace little" Jin sighed, replying to what Yunho said. 

Everyone fell into conversation after that, the littles playing. "Hyung, he needs a change" Jongho whispered into Sans ear after his shirt began to get wet. San nodded, walking over to Seonghwa and repeating what the maknae had just told him. 

"We best go now. Thank you so much for everything" Seonghwa bowed, followed by San as Yeosang and Yunho went to collect the others. 

"It's fine. Just glad their okay. Why don't you give me your number in case you need anything, yeah? Don't hesitate to call" With that, they both exchanged numbers and left, quickly walking to their dressing room to pack up and leave. 

"Wow, you couldn't find anyone better to slip in front of?" Yeosang teased, laughing at the way the littles faces fell into a pout. "Sowie. We try look for appas, but bubba no more walk! So, we sits down" Mingi explained, looking over at his dada who was dressing his bubba in clean clothes. "We go home now?" He asked, eyes hopeful. 

"Yes baby, we're going home" Seonghwa cooed, squishing his cheeks. They got into the cars and was on their way, still excited at making new little friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do a chapter about Mingi and Woo slipping soon.


End file.
